The Next Mission
by WayWard Childe
Summary: One Champion is about to learn that the mission isn't over, the battle never stops. Now he has to be the Champion not to one city, but to the whole world.Some Chapters will be Rated R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters Belong to Joss Whedon and Fox yadda yadda yadda Joss is a creative Genius yadda yadda yadda.**

**Title: The Next Mission**

**Post- NFA**

' ' ** Thoughts**

"" ** Speaking**

Prologue 

A lone figure stands at the end of an alleyway looking at the scene before her. A damp desolate alley littered with death caused by a war that won't go down in history, that won't be known to mankind. Fought by Champions, protecting people who have no idea of such darkness, no clue that these champions are the reason that the sun still rises. The woman takes a calm breath and moves through the alley almost floating as she weaves through the demonic shells that were great dark warriors only hours, minutes, and seconds ago. Her classic Victorian white dress flowing around her as a gentle breeze goes through the alley. She suddenly stops by the body of a young bald black man. His hand over a stomach wound that stopped bleeding hours ago, his other gripping an ax. He was a warrior from birth and a warrior in death, fighting the good fight and keeping his mission. She smiles a soft smile as she bends down and closes his eyes saying a soft prayer underneath her breath. The woman rises and continues on her way 'No time to waste, my William needs me' she continues on till she stops in the middle of the alley. Standing before the body of what appears to be a young man, with sharp cheekbones and blonde-white hair along with a severe gash across his forehead. His black shirt is torn to ribbons barley covering his bruised and cut upper body. She leans over him and speaks softly in a refined English voice "Wake William, it's time to wake up my sweet boy." She finishes by brushing his loose and un kept hair away from his face.

'Oh bloody hell...wh.. where am I?' Spike thinks as he groans out loud in pain. 'Maybe I made it to heaven?' Spike takes a big whiff of his surroundings Rotting flesh, blood, and battle. 'Nope the other place, well isn't that just soddin typical a bloke risks his life for the world not once but TWICE and this..' Spike stops thinking when he hears a soft voice asking him to wake up. "William wake up, open your eyes" she says. Spike slowly blinks his eyes open and stares at the woman before him, she has blue eyes and long gray hair wrapped up in a bun, obviously in her mid-sixty's yet aged very well, she wears a soft smile on a kind face.

Shakily Spike asks "Mum?"

Her smile broadens "Yes William it's me."

He grabs her wrist, she's warm, and she's real. She's not a ghost and she's not some twisted mockery wearing her face. "What's going on mum?" Spike asks in a voice that suddenly slips into it's refined past.

"You survived, you lived and now it's time."

"What about Charlie, Blue, and Peaches?"

She looks at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry William your friends didn't make it."

Spikes eyes close and he leans back holding his tears, he didn't know them very well, but they were all he had left and Angel was the last of his family. 'God, why do you do this to me now, when I was finally building a life when I was finally getting a family.' He thinks to himself.

His mother starts to talk again "For one hundred years they weren't sure which one it was going to be, who was going to live, but I always had faith in you always believed, and I was right and now it's time."

He looks at his mother "Time? Time for what! Time for everything to die around me! Time to lose my friends my family! What time is it MUM! Tell me please." His rant died to a soft whisper. Before his mother gets a chance to respond he notices that it's day time and he's not burning up, his eyes dart straight up into the sky and sees the sun shining right on him. He checks his pulse 'Nope still dead'

"Mum what's going on!" He pleads.

She smiles at his confusion and panic "This is a small reward before the big one, you're still needed and now it's time."

"Time for what!"

"Time for you to be what you are."

His voice soft and low "What am I?"

She gives him a small smile and cups his cheek

"You're a Champion."

****

**(Should I continue?)**


	2. Dragons, Funerals, and Family

Title: The Next Mission 

**Spoilers: All of Buffy, All of Angel.**

**Post –NFA**

Chapter 1: Dragons, Funerals, and Family 

Walking slowly into the Hyperion Hotel Spike carry's the limp form of Charles Gunn in his arms. He walks over to the dusty couch in the middle of the lobby and lay's Gunn down next to Illyria whose body is resting next to Wesley. He's been doing this for hours finding the bodies of his fallen friends. Wesley and Gunn were easy to find follow your nose the scents up in the air, but Illyria has no scent plus the former god king was buried beneath a horde of decaying dead demons. Four hours of digging through rubble and flesh ignoring the gawking passerby's. 'They'll probably come up with a good excuse to deny what they saw.' Spike thought. 'Gangs on PCP have a gang war behind the old Hyperion Hotel!' Spike starts to laugh out loud as he sinks to the floor his laughter quickly turns to sobs. 'How am I going to do this? I don't live on a hell mouth, hell I don't even have a bleedin seer!' Almost as if on cue Spike starts to get woozy he opens his eyes and notices everything's slow and dream like. 'Reminds me of Woodstock' Spike gives himself a ghost of a smile. All of a sudden everything melts around him he's no longer in the Hyperion, but in the vacant and ruined building of Wolfram and Hart.

"What the hell.." Spike whispers looking at the rubble and standing beams that was once Wolfram and Hart. "WHAT THE HELL IM I DOING HERE! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE!" Spike yells, but doesn't get an answer hell he doesn't even get an echo of his voice.

"Dad!" A voice yells from deep within the building. Spike whips his head towards the familiar voice. Coming down the cracked staircase is a boy in his late teens with light brown hair, medium sized frame, and blue eyes. He's wearing a tan long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. 'Why does he look so familiar...the family with the boy he's the boy! The one Angel was all papa bear protective about. What was his name? Corden? Kyle? Conner! That's it.'

"Oi! What's going on here Conner? How did I get here?" Spike shouted but received no answer. "Hey! I'm talking to you how did I get here!" Spike shouts as he starts walking towards the boy. "Look you little brat tell me how..." Spike stops talking when he goes right through the boy. "Christ, I'm a ghost again. No NO NO NOT AGAIN!" Spike starts taking unnecessary gulps of air.

"Your dad's dead, Conner." Came a feminine voice from the other side of the building. Spike takes a look at the girl. EVE.

Conner's Eye's Widen in shock "Angel's dead..." Conner says in a soft whisper barley audible for Spikes vamperic hearing, but he still heard it. 'Angel has a son? How...how is that possible?'

Eve Pulls out a gun her voice shaky and angry "Your stupid father had my Lindsey killed! He's dead! I gave up immortality for Lindsey, I gave up everything just for Angel to take it all away from me!" Tears are running down her face as she cocks the gun,

Conner instantly raises his hands. "Whoa I had nothing to do with that I didn't even know Lindsey!" Conner yells.

"No, no you didn't know him, but it doesn't matter Angels dead so I can't kill him, his son well that's the next best thing." Just as Eve was about to pull the trigger A sword comes down at a diagonal angle slicing Eve in half the last thing she did was let out a blood curdling scream.

'Shit it's one of those bloody demons from the alleyway, Wolfram and Harts personally trained solider boys.' Suddenly the room fills with about 15 demons, skin a dark forest green with pure white eyes, covered head to toe in armor. And they all charge at Conner. 'Bloody hell their going to eat the kid alive!' Spike was about to strike forgetting that he couldn't interfere when Conner just burst into action. Blocking blows and breaking necks Conner was going through them just as easy as Spike or Angel. Spike was dumbstruck 'He fights just like him.' Conner was doing great till he got slashed across his back by a sword, and a knife was plunged into his side. He faltered for a second but kept on going, kept on fighting. After the cuts and loss of blood Conner was moving slower no longer blocking quite as fast as before, no longer landing as many hits. Suddenly a horrible screech can be heard through the air and soon following the noise is a dragon, THE dragon Angel wanted to slay. The dragon aims down and swoops on Conner breathing it's molten flames down on the young warrior. With Conner fighting the five remaining Demon warriors he never saw the flames till they consumed him.

Spike blinks his eyes and looks around, he's still at the Hyperion Gunn, Illyria, and Wesley's bodies are still on the couch, and none of it was real unless...

"You're your own seer." Says a refined English voice from the stop of the stairs.

Spike's head shoots up to the voice just to see...himself exactly like he was in 1880, dressed exactly like he did at the last party he went to as a human. The very same night he was damned, freed, changed, and unchanged all at the same time. Spike was looking at William Bradley aka William the bloody awful poet, Beloved son, English Teacher, shy, weak, and pathetic William.

"Ok I understand mum delivering messages of champions and all that whoopla, but why are you here? Your not exactly a favorite of mine." Growled Spike.

William smirked a very un-William like smirk "You need to help the boy."

"The Boy? The boy's dead!" Growled Spike.

William had to suppress an eye roll. "The boy's not dead! What you experience there was what we like to call a vision." William Finished slowly as if speaking to a child.

"That's a vision? I thought Visions were all pain and flashes, that was more like a front row seat at the theater."

William Smiled "Yes well you work for a high power then the..." A short pause and his smile turned back into a smirk "Higher powers. And HE or maybe it's a she, doesn't need it's champion's brain splattering on the wall."

"What are you talking about?"

"God" William replied simply. "God, hasn't interfered with this reality in two thousand years. I mean you can understand, if your son was murdered for trying to spread peace you might be a little angry as well. Not to mention the mockery 60 of all churches are today, using his name to gain money. Isn't that just shameful. So he let the Powers That Be and Senor Partners, a couple of egotistical reality bending children play with this world for the last two thousand years. Not truly seeing us fit to have interference, till Angel."

"What did Angel do?" Spike asked, the little story by his doppelganger caught his interest.

William looked right into Spikes eyes, soft blue meeting cold blue. "He bucked the system. For the last two thousand years it's been the same thing Good wins some, Bad wins some, he made a difference. He allowed your destiny to be fulfilled, he started something and now you have to do the middle and end."

"What did he start?"

William smiled "The worlds an apocalypse Spike, spiraling down the gutter more and more. What he started was a way to finish it. You want to know what your destiny is spike? You want to know why you were born why you got that chip? Why you were poet, a monster, an attempted rapist, a lover, a man, a HERO! All preparing you for NOW! Your destiny is greater then Buffy's, Dawn's, Angel's, or anyone else. You fulfill your destiny and there won't be an apocalypse every year, there won't be an apocalypse ever again!" Takes a short pause. "Though if you fail then the apocalypse is something humanity will pray for." William finished with a grim look upon his face

Spike is stunned by the news, he takes a gulp 'that's my destiny? To stop it all?' Spike suddenly felt it, what his mother was saying in the alleyway, about him being a champion. Spike chuckles 'I guess I did drink from that cup after all, cause I feel that weight now. Am I strong enough to do this?' William answers Spike unasked question with a simple "Yes, you are."

Spike looks up to William, but he's gone 'what do I do now? The boy! Got to save the boy.' Spike looks over to the old weapons cabinet to see that it's still full. "Well let's get dangerous!" Spike walks to the cabinet, but then stop 'I'm far too British that say that right. Er...whatever work on the soddin catch phrase later.'

Conner was trying his best, but no matter how strong you are the bigger numbers win. At least they do when your human and you've lost too much blood. Conner heard the dragon screech, but he couldn't pay attention with five demons pounding on his face. 'Well dad guess I'll be seeing you soon.' Conner's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek of pain. And his fight stopped, all the demons were looking towards the site of the sound. When Conner himself looked what he saw was unexpected. A bleach blonde vampire fighting one on one with a dragon the size of a van.

_Five minutes earlier........._

Being able to walk in the day has its advantages like being able to jump from rooftop to rooftop with out burning to death. Spike was racing to the Wolfram and Hart building jumping every few seconds to get to the next building when he finally saw it. 'Well there's that damn dragon, right on cue.' Spike heard the dragon screech and that's when he made his move, he jumped from the roof of one building right into a giant hole in the front of Wolfram and Hart screaming at the top of his lungs to try and get the dragons attention. The dragon finally looked up and right into Spikes eyes, for both of them it felt like slow motion each of them inching closer and closer. The dragons working it's muscles getting ready to breath all kinds of hell on the flying vampire, when all sudden BAM! Spike dug a sword he kept canceled in his duster all the up to the hilt into the side of the dragons neck. Finally with a twist the sword blocks all the fire that wants to escape the dragon's lungs. The Dragon shrieks in pain as it falls to the ground, simultaneously Spike lands on the ground rolling up to his feet turns and faces the dragon his leather coat swirl's around him. The dragon starts gagging as it tries to breath fire, but all that comes out is smoke. The dragon looks at spike with something like surprise on its face, but it's kind of hard to tell.

Spike just gives the dragon his classic smirk and says "Your not my first dragon." While Spike charges the dragon he remembers another dragon he had to fight about two weeks after Buffy died. It was released by the portal that Buffy had to jump into to the save world again, and to die again. Spike's brought of memory lane as a slash across his chest sends him back about ten feet colliding with harmony's old desk.

Spike looks down to see the massive cuts "Bugger..." The dragon charges him again, but he rolls out of the way which causes the dragon to crash right through the desk. While the dragons trying to recover it's self-inflicted mistake, Spike pulls out two hatchets and goes to work on the dragons wings. Before the dragon knows what's going on it's raving in pain at the loss of it's wings. Spike charges for it's head, but the dragon whips it's tail sending Spike all the way to second floor. Spike crashes into the hallway wall as the dragon struggles to climb up the lobby wall to the second floor. By the time the dragon makes Spike waiting and delivers an uppercut momentarily stunning the dragon. However it was quick to recover and it went to swipe Spike again, but Spike was prepared and jumps back. As soon as the massive claw passes by, Spike runs right to the dragons head and pulls out the sword. The dragon raises his head in pain and relief as it finally releases the pent-up fire. As the dragon's head is raised and neck is bared, Spike starts to spin. Bringing the sword up and finishing by bringing the sword down completing the spin by lopping the dragon's head clean off. He turns to see Conner fighting four demons now and joins him in the fight. In a matter of minutes the four demons are dead. Both of them are panting now staring at each other but not speaking. Finally Spike breaks the silence "So your Angels son huh?" Conner looks at him for a second then replies, "Yeah, and you are?"

Spike smiles "Name's William, but people call me Spike, I'm your uncle...and your nephew." Spike shines a bright smile at a very confused Conner.

Twenty Minutes later Spike has Conner caught op on details of their family tree and the recent events all except for... "Dear god" are the first words to escape his lips as he enters the Hyperion Hotel. There on the couch are the bodies of Gunn, Illyria, and Wesley. Conner turns to look at Spike whose eyes seemed about a hundred years older then they did just a second ago, filled with sadness and grief he responded simply "I couldn't save them." Conner Just nodded and turned to look at his former family, because that's what they were, weren't they? Family, people who loved him unconditionally because that's what they did, they were there for him when he was a baby; they tried to help him back into the world. Conner speaks after an infinite time of silence "We should give them all a funeral, next to Cordeila. So they can be together."

Spike just stands there for a second before answering, "Yes we should."

_The next day at dusk............_

Conner and Spike are standing in front of four freshly dug graves each silently saying their words to their fallen friends. Each Tombstone had it's own personal engraving done by Spike

**_Charles Gunn_**

**_1982-2004_**

**_A man of great loyalty, _**

**_True Friend,_**

**_He always had our back._**

**_Winifred Burkle_**

**_1978-2004_**

**_The world is truly a darker place,_**

**_Without her light._**

**_She was someone worth dying for._**

**_Wesley Wyndham-Pryce_**

**_1975-2004_**

**_He proved himself_**

**_Beyond a shadow of doubt_**

**_That he was not worthless _**

**_That he was hero in his own right_**

**_Liam "Angel" Angelus _**

**_1725-1750_**

**_Beloved Father_**

**_Trusted Friend_**

**_Champion_**

Spike walked up to the grave of his departed grandsire and knelt before it. "I will not fail, I won't let you die in vain... I'll make you proud." Spike got and began to walk away as he looked over his shoulder to say his last words "We'll see each other again...ya bloody pouf."

TBC......


	3. To Grieve in LA

**Title: The Next Mission**

Post-NFA 

**(Follows the events of Dragons, Funerals, and Family one month later.)**

**Chapter two: To Grieve in L.A**

_A small town outside of Mexico City..._

BAM! Spike gets thrown into the side of a near by building. As Spike slides down the wall he clearly starts to assess the situation. Before him are four hulking gray demons each about six foot five all wearing metal helmets. Apparently this particular demon has no top to its skull leaving its brain exposed. About twenty feet behind the demons are their leader, puny in comparison, almost skeleton like, and only five foot six. And he is about to complete a ritual that will cause every first-born child to die in its sleep. No matter what's marked on your house, no one will be passed over. 'Ok' Spike thought 'how would Peaches handle this?' Spike runs up to the nearest demon clocking him with a right hook, and then crushing his left knee with a swift kick. A second demon came up behind Spike, just to get a kick to the side of his head as Spike spins around from his first opponent. Knocking the helmet off the demon and in the process exposing its brain, Spike flips his wrist and out pops a railroad spike (ala Angel episode one except a spike instead of a stake, or like wolverine except his weapon is below his hand instead of top.) Raising his hand in the air Spike drives the spike into its brain, killing it instantly. Spike turns around just to have a brief conference with a gray fist and meeting with his old friend the wall. With another flick of his wrist the railroad spike goes back into his coat sleeve. Three demons remain, the one with the crushed knee is walking with no trouble and the death of their friend has only railed them up. 'OK, screw peaches way!' Spike pulls out a double shotgun and starts unloading into the demons. It wouldn't kill them the only way to kill them is to damage the brain, but your not going to walk around when a shotgun just blew off your leg. The leader raised a dagger, about the spill the blood of a newborn baby thus beginning the ritual. Spike pulls out a desert eagle and shot two rounds directly into the demons eyes. The demon screams in pain as he swipes the dagger randomly hoping to hit his target. Spike runs up to the demon and tackles him down to the ground.

The demons lets out a growl as it's asks, "Using mortal weapons VAMPIRE? Where's the honor?"

Spike shrugs forgetting the now blind demon couldn't see "Can't take chances." Spike says as he slowly takes off the demons helmet. "Too much rides on me winning." Spike smirks "Plus you being blind, kind of funny." Spike delivers the last word as he drives a dagger into the demons brain.

Spike walked into a smoked filled bar with the little baby cradled in his arms. The bell over the door got the attention of a male bartender.

"Oh thank the lord he did it!" The bartender whispered underneath his breath, his Spanish accent thick. "Rosa, Rosa! William's returned!"

A young pretty Spanish woman with almost jet black hair, and warm brown eyes, wearing a light pink t shirt and black jeans runs out of the back. She runs right to Spike and scoops the little baby into her arms. She looks at the little baby in her arms with a wide smile on her face, and tears in her eyes. She plants a big kiss right on Spikes lips, and then with her free arm gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for saving my baby, William." Rosa whispered in his ear before letting go.

Spike looks a bit stunned before replying in a hoarse voice "No problem, pet."

She gives him a bright smile before showing her rescued baby to all of her friends, who've been waiting nervously for the past four hours for Spikes return. Spike slips away from the crowd and sits himself down in the corner of the bar letting out a sigh of relief. Unlike Angel he didn't have a problem being around people and their heartbeats, his time with the chip had made him tolerant to rushing blood and pumping hearts. It was being treated as a hero that made him uncomfortable, he didn't mind the label or a hot Spanish girl giving him a kiss it's the treatment. So many years being feared then rejected and now it's a complete turnaround and he doesn't know how to deal with it. He lets another sigh and sinks into his chair 'Guess I'll get use to it eventually, although missing passions is a bloody bitch.'

"Huh? I thought you ate babies not saved them." A young man said as he sat in the chair across from Spike. Spike inspected the young man with interest; he had dark purple hair and curious blue eyes with a stoic face. Spike knew he looked familiar, but wasn't quite sure, so he leaned slightly over the table and took a big whiff. He smelled like Apples and strawberries a scent that Red used to have, but he also smells like grease and one last thing but what is it? He smells like a wolf? He's a werewolf!

"You're Red's mutt right?" Spike asked as he lit a cigarette.

The young man raises an eyebrow "Red?"

Spike looks annoyed "Red! You know Willow! About so high, cute with gorgeous emerald eyes."

Oz gives a faint smile before replying "Yea I am...was her 'mutt'. Now back to the question when did you go saving kids?"

Spike smirks "Well it all started with a girl..." Spike goes on to tell pretty much all of the past events, skipping over the abuse part of his and Buffy's relationship, ending it with Angel's Death by the hands of the senior partners.

"So what your taking Angel's place as champion?"

"Something like that." Spike mumbled as he took a shot of tequila. "Look I would love to continue this conversation, but I gotta get back to my room I gotta phone call to make." And with that Spike got up and left for the door.

"Spike wait! Its daylight outside you'll burn to death!" OZ Whispered loudly his usual monotone voice had slight edge of panic in it.

Spike turns and looks at OZ "Look trust me, you'll either see a miracle or I'll go up flames. Either way it's going to be a good show." And with that Spike walked out the door. And their Spike stood with the sun shining on him with all it's glory, yet he did not burn.

"How?"

"Well mate that's an interesting question. Short version, miracle; come on mate I got a phone call to make. Follow me mutt and you'll get a better story then anything passions has to offer."

"Better then Angel turning into puppet?"

Spike stops walking and looks at OZ "Nothings better then Angel turning into a bloody puppet."

A few minutes later... 

Spike and Oz finally reached Spike's motel room when OZ asked "You're a Champion for God?!"

Spike shrugged "Weirder things have happened." Spike opened his door ushering Oz when they both stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in the middle of the room wearing a bright white gown was Tara.

"Tara?" Spike was in awe, his mother and himself have visited him but this is new.

Tara smiled "Hello Spike long time no see."

Spike wasn't sure what to do, he always liked Tara she was nice to him and even showed fear of him, something the rest of the Scooby's stopped showing ages ago. So Spike did the only thing he thought of he ran right up to Tara and hugged her.

Tara gave a soft laugh and returned his hug "Well it's nice seeing you again too."

"Why are you here? I've been a good boy saving lives, mingling with people and all that rot."

Tara smiled "Yes Spike you have been doing a good job, but for once we weren't sent for you I was sent to him." Tara looks at Oz.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Spikes been doing great by himself, as most champions do. But the reasons why Angel and Buffy lasted as long as they did are because they had support and friends. Spikes destiny is a bit greater then theirs, a lot greater and in the end will be a little more challenging. I'd say a werewolf who has complete control over his wolf even during transformation, would make a great ally. You have a destiny, Oz and eventually you two would of crossed paths and joined forces, but doing it now just might mean the whole world."

Oz and Spike were extremely quite after Tara's speech each for their own reasons. Oz was thinking 'Could my destiny be so important?' while Spike was thinking 'Holy shit I've never heard Tara talk so much at one time!'

"I know it's a lot to think about, so I'll leave you to it."

Before she could disappear Oz grabbed her hand "I'm sorry you died." Oz said with sincerity.

Before Tara could reply Spike spoke up "Me too, pet. You were one of the good ones. Deserved to die when you were 90 in your sleep. Not shot by some stupid wanker." Spike's voice was soft, but you could hear the anger towards the end.

Tara smiled at both of them. "I'm not sorry, where I am now is peaceful and warm, my mothers there, and so is Joyce. And I've even become good friends with your mother Spike. Anne is very nice and Beautiful."

Spike smiled a genuine smile "That she is, luv."

"You two take care of your self's ok." And with that Tara faded away from sight.

Silence was all there was for a moment till Spike spoke up "So you coming back with me? Going to Join the Justice League Of Spike?"

Oz's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he heard the name.

"What like it's any worse then the Scooby Gang!"

"It's a lot worse then the Scooby Gang."

"Work on name later, you in or not?"

Oz looked at Spike for a minute not sure of what to do till he finally came to a decision. "I'm in."

"Good, now I got to make the Phone call." Spike picked up the phone and began to dial a long distance Phone call to L.A.

"Hey Kathy!"

_In L.A_

A blonde girl about the age of 12 was on the other end.

"Hey Uncle Spike! So did you save the baby?"

Spike Smiled "Yea, bit I saved the brat."

"Darn I was hoping you get there too late. It would have eliminated some of my problems."

Spike chuckles "And how is your brother?"

Kathy huffed "Good grades, Super powers, and he's mooching off his parents lives good for him."

Spike let's out a full blown laugh "Alright, Nibblet, maybe I'll fix up the hotel and get him out of your hair, but till then could you put him on?"

"No problem. CONNER PHONE!!!" Kathy screams.

Spike nearly flew against the wall "Bloody hell nibblet not so freaking loud!"

"Sorry, Spike anyways here he is." Kathy handed the phone to Conner and bounced off to her room.

Conner picked up the phone. "So you save the kid?"

"You're alive aren't you?"

Conner chuckled "Yea guess I am."

"Look nephew we'll be home soon, I was thinking when we get back we could fix up the hotel. It'd be a good base."

"We?"

"Yea we. Got a new recruit my boy, straight from Sunnyhell. Anyways see ya soon." And with that Spike hung up the phone.

Oz raised one eyebrow "Nephew?"

"Yea Angel's kid, Darla was his mom after she was brought back to life as human then resired by Drusilla making her my sister of sorts making him my nephew."

Oz's eyebrows just shot up his face still impassive, but his eyes reveal more then enough emotion. "Our lives are never normal are they?"

Spike smirks "Say's the werewolf to the vampire."

_Three Days Later..._

Spike, Conner, and Oz are cleaning the inside of the Hyperion Hotel, getting it ready to be their new home and base of operations.

"So you see they put the onion in ice water for an hour..." "Hello!" a Texas accent interrupted Spike.

Oz, Spike, and Conner all turn to see a middle age couple standing in the door way. The man put on a big smile "Hi we're the Burkle's, and were looking for our daughter Fred. We went to Wolfram and Hart but the building was a mess. So we figure our Winifred would be here. Uh...unless something happened to her?"

The Woman standing next to him paled a bit "Oh is she all right? And where is Angel, Gunn, and that nice Wesley.

Oz and Conner looked at Spike who in returned just gulped. "Why don't you have a seat, theirs a few things we need to talk about."

The couple just looked at each other and then back to Spike and nodded slowly. They both sat down on the couch in the middle of room. Spike pulled a chair right in front of them and sat. 'Shit how I'm going to do this what am I going to say?'

Spike took an unnecessary breath "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but Fred's dead, they're all dead." The remorse clear in his eyes. The woman let out a scream, which was muffled by her hand and started crying like she needed to refill a river. The husband just held her close, shock and sadness on his face. He tried to keep himself stern he had to know how.

The man looked right into Spike's eyes and asked, "How did my baby girl die?"

Spike thought hard about how to answer this, could he tell them that a demon destroyed her soul? That he and Angel tried, but couldn't save her? Could he tell them that? He decided that he couldn't, so he said the only thing he could think of "She saved the world." It was only a have truth Spike told himself, If Illyria was pulled from her body thousands if not millions of people would have died. So in a way she did save the world or at least a huge part of it.

The man sniffed and seemed to accept Spike's answer he only nodded.

"She has a grave here next to Angel, Gunn, Wesley, and Cordeila. I could show it to you if you'd like. The Burkle's only nodded.

"Oz could you get your van?" Oz nodded and went to get it. Spike turned to the Burkle's "Did you drive here?" Once again they only nodded. Spike closed his eyes not sure if he can handle this situation. "Ok you're going to follow me and oz out to the cemetery ok?" Spike looked over to Conner "Go home Nephew, we're done for tonight." Conner nodded and left, all this talk of her death was bringing back pain and he just needed some time.

The drive to the cemetery was quite Oz and Spike stayed in the van while The Burkle's went to pay their respects to their daughter.

Oz looked over at Spike "Are you ok man?"

Spike slowly shook his head "No I'm not ok. I don't know how to bloody do this, this was Angel's gig it was his thing to help people. I kill things that's all I'm good for." He closed his eyes for a second and sank into the seat. "I don't think I was the one that was supposed to of survived. It should have been Angel."

"But your alive, you're the one who lived so it's destiny. It's your destiny to be a champion now."

Spike snorted, "There's no such thing as fate and destiny you make your own destiny."

"Then you made yourself a champion."

Spike never thought of it like that before, he always thought that maybe it was a mix up and Angel was supposed to be the one here saving the world. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was the one meant to be here. Maybe he wasn't second best, just this once maybe.

"Never thought of it like that before." Spike murmured quietly. "It's different for me, im not like Angel."

Oz chuckles "I've noticed."

A small smile appears on Spikes face. "That's not what I mean, my demon and my soul are one. I don't have two entities in me struggling for power. Their one being..." Spike stops and looks at Oz "I'm not a vampire with a soul, and I haven't been since Sunnyhell burned down. What ever that light was, that light that burned me it changed me. I don't know what I am, but I don't have a demon and a soul I have something else. Something new."

Oz looked at Spike for a very long time trying to understand what he was hearing. "Maybe that's why you're here now. Maybe that's why you're a champion, you're an anomaly."

"Maybe..." Spike trailed off as he saw The Burkle's getting back into their car. "Let's go home, Oz. I'm suddenly tired." Oz only nodded and started driving back to the Hyperion.

So they drove in silence all the way back to the hotel. As they were reaching the hotel they were passing by THE alley when Spike felt something.

"Oz stop the van." When the van stopped Spike got out of the car and turned to Oz. "I'll be there in a minute mate something's out here."

"Should I get Conner?"

Spike turned to look into the darkness of the alleyway, the alleyway was cold not in temperature it was just cold. No matter how long after the battle, death can be felt there, death and loss.

"No mate won't need Conner for this." Spike closed the door and turned back to Oz "Go home I'll be there soon ok?"

Oz nodded "Ok, be careful."

Spike flashed Oz a cocky grin "Careful? Where's the fun in that?"

Oz just shook his head in amusement and drove off.

Spike started walking into the alleyway a dark figure curled on the ground in the middle of the alley. As Spike approaches he sees her clear as day. She has beautiful raven hair and a blood red Victorian dress with black lace. She's crying and whimpering and talking to herself. She looks right up to Spike her eyes tormented, her lips trembling, and her cheeks being bombarded with tears.

Spike felt a pang in his head. Tears forming in his eyes as well when he finally croaked out "Dru." He still loves his sire and still feels a connection to her, he may not be IN love with her anymore but he knows. Drusilla's 'daddy' is dead and he needs to fix her.

"Spike, it's dark, Spike so dark. Everything is black and taste of ashes and whirl's and screams at me. Stars singing of his bravery and shadows whispering of how they're happy he's gone. Both gone GONE the Angel-beast and daddy blowing away and I reach and reach, but I can't get a hold of him. It's dark here, William it's dark because their gone. My daddy and grand mum all gone and nasty leaving poor princess alone with shadows that torment her so." She looks up to Spike with a clarity that he's never seen in her before, and that's a tear slips from his. "Everything I love is dead, everyone I love is dead, except you." She grabs Spike hand pulls him to the ground, and repositions her self into his lap. She places her head into the crook of his neck and has a tight grip around his torso. "You're alive all I have left, and I won't let you die. No can't let my Light knight, tarnished poet, dark prince fade away I've got to be a good mummy now take care of you." Drusilla places a kiss on Spike's Neck and smiles.

"I've got to take care of my Champion."

**TCB......**

**A/N: So what do you think of Spike's crew? Conner, Oz, and Drusilla possibly more members to join later possibly not. As for the Immortal thing I plan to a have a mini arc inside my story that deals with him and a major ass kicking. Yes his ass will be kicked, no he's not the main villain in this story so it's not relevant if his ass gets kicked. Please give feedback I love it, unless it's bad feedback then I plan deaths. Good feedbacks involve cookies...for me.**

**P.S Who should Spike's love interest be? Give me some ideas and I'll see how it works out.**


	4. To Grieve In LA Part two

**Chapter Three: To Grieve in L.A Part Two **

**FEEDBACK: Please I love it and Need. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and enjoyed by story so far.**

For the past twenty minutes Spike has been holding on to Drusilla and Drusilla has been holding on to Spike. It's something they both needed, a sire to be close to her childe, and a childe to be close to his sire. Spike try's, he try's so hard, but people know, they know he's changed. His insults have lost their edge and he's no longer quite as sarcastic, he joke's more and try's to be friendlier. He's different because he's broken at least just a little bit. He went into battle thinking he was going to die, but didn't. He woke up thinking I'm ok so they must be too, but they weren't. Spike didn't show it, but on the inside he's breaking. He's never needed his sire so much before, never been so happy till he heard her say that she loves him that she wants to take care of him. Spike gently slides his arm underneath her body, Drusilla's arms reposition to where she's holding on to his neck. Spike lift's Drusilla up and slowly walks back to the hotel, whispering words, sweet and calming words. Spike pushes the front door open, a little surprised to see Conner still there. Conner and Oz's head snap up, Oz has an odd look on his face he know he's seen that woman before, but can't quite place it. Conner feels a familiarity with her as well, but he knows he's never seen her before; it's his blood that feels the connection.

Spike notices Conner's reaction and smirks "Conner, I'd like you to meet Drusilla, your sister and grandmother." Conner's eye bug out.

"Huh? And I thought my relationship with you was weird." Pauses for a second "Why aren't we on Jerry Springer yet?"

"Pay's not good enough." Spike answered automatically.

Drusilla giggles and looks at Conner. "Little brother lives two lives. Not sure who he is are what to do. Follows the big bad in hopes to make dead Angel's sing." Conner looks a little stunned, her words coherent enough for him to understand. "I want to make him sing too." She confesses softly. Both Oz and Conner's supernatural hearing picked up her soft words. And now they both understand what she's doing here, trying to make her father proud.

Spike nods his head toward Conner and Oz. "Night all." Spike carry's Drusilla up to his room and places her gently on his bed. Spike gently brushes away some of Drusilla's hair from her face.

"Feeling better princess?" Spike asks gently.

Drusilla only nods and snuggles into the side of Spike. She has a look of pleasantness on her face, but it soon becomes troubled. "They don't know..." she whispers.

Spike's eyebrows scrunch down "They don't know what? They who?"

"The little yellow puppy and the girl with no name. They don't know their champions are gone."

'The little yellow puppy, and the girl with no name? Who the bloody hell are they? Wait a tick, yellow puppy...' "Nina? The wolf girl?" To that Drusilla only nods. "Oh bugger she doesn't know he's dead does she?" Drusilla shake's her head no. "Who's the girl with no name? A chit the watcher knew?"

"No, the young one who grew up to fast." Drusilla smiles to herself "He's a street warrior lawyer." Drusilla giggles. "Could be a TV show."

"Charlie..."

"Miss Edith say's their worried, and hoping they come back soon. They don't know though, no ones coming back." Drusilla finishes sadly.

"I'll make sure they know, get the message right to them yea?" Drusilla only nods. "Princess why don't you get some sleep, I gotta talk to the boys tell them what's going on alright?"

Drusilla nodded sleepily 'she looks like a lost child.' Spike thought to himself. 'Suppose she is.' And with that Spike gently closed the door and walked down to the lobby. Spike wasn't paying attention to his surroundings till he looked up and saw an arrow pointed to his face.

The person on the other side of the arrow was a black man in his early twenty's. He looked aged from all the years on streets fighting vampires. "Now look here bloodsucker! I wanna know where my boy Gunn is, and I wanna know NOW!" The black youth shouted.

"Oh, balls..."

"Shut up! And go stand by you friends!" Spike moves over to Oz and Conner, who are standing in the middle of the lobby with their hands raised. Spike took a quick assessment of his surroundings. Just to see that 7 young black men, one Mexican girl, one Native American girl, and a young blonde girl surrounded them. The blonde looked vaguely familiar.

The blonde woman looked right at Spike and yelled "You!" and walked right up to Spike and slapped him across the face.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Oz asked still eyeing all the other men.

"Don't think so." Spike replied.

The blonde girl's eye's grew cold "You! Monster! I'll be glad to see you turn to dust." The girl said in a low tone.

"It's possible she's an ex-girlfriend. Calling me a monster wanting me dust is usually a dead give-a-way."

"Shut up and tell me what you did to Gunn!"

Spike eyed her for a second, and then smiled. "Well now I remember you, pet. A part of that vampire cult right? Friends with that wanker with a death wish. Oh what was his name..."

"Ford." Anne whispered loudly

"Yes, Ford wow he was a good friend _'turn me into a vampire cause I'm dying, oh my friends well kill them I don't care their stupid enough to lock themselves up with vampires.'_" Spike mimicked.

Anne was angry now "Shut up!"

Randall spoke up from the background "Anne what's he talking about?"

"Nothing just past mistakes."

"Wow someone who could put their past mistakes in the past, that's new. Bloody Angelus acted like he did all the murder and killing just the day before. Always brooding and whining." Spike complained a little lost in his own rant, now ignoring the arrow pointed at his chest. "At least with my soul I don't brood." Anne's eyes widened at Spike admission of a soul.

Conner snorted, "You do to brood, I've seen you do it, brooder!"

Spike looked offended, blissfully ignoring the situation around him. "Oi! I do not, that's called methodical thinking. I don't brood, you brood, Brood-boy junior."

Randall's just standing their in awe 'this fool must be a fledge, he doesn't even know the trouble's he's in.' Randall finally fed up with the arguing shot the arrow directly at Spike's heart. Spike spun around and grabbed the arrow out of thin air, then threw the arrow upstairs. The arrow embedded it's self into the wall at the top of the stairs. Two inches in front of one of Randall's men trying to sneak upstairs. Everyone was in awe even Spike, but he and Conner took advantage of the situation and quickly disarmed Randall's men.

Spike had Randall's arm wrenched behind his back. Randall yelled in pain "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm William The bloody, and that's" Spike nods toward Conner "Conner the destroyer, we're the children of Angelus, and this is our home. Now be a polite guest and shut your gob. Now! I didn't do anything to Charlie. If you want to see him I'll take ya, but it's not a pretty picture." And with that Spike pushed Randall to the ground, then looked up to Oz. "Wolf-boy get your van, we're going back." Oz gave a quick nod and went to start up his van. Spike looked at Anne "Follow us and we'll take you to Charlie, just don't say I didn't warn ya." With that Spike and Conner left followed by Anne and Randall's crew.

The drive was silent until Spike spoke up "Ugh! Didn't we do this already? At least last time it was for people I liked."

Conner smirked, amusement in his eyes, but he quickly became serious. "Spike what's this deal with Drusilla? I mean she's you're Sire right? She doesn't have a soul, and she doesn't have a chip, so can we trust her?"

Spike sighed, "I don't know yet, the thing about Dru is she loves family. When she was human she loved her family with all her heart. That's why Angelus killing them broke her so bad. As a vampire her definition of family became Angelus, Darla, Penn, the Master, and me. So here it is they're all dead except me, and now you, Conner. She might just change who she is because the only family she has are champions for the good now. She might forget and try to kill us. Or she'll buy a bird, put it in a cage, forget to feed it, and then try to feed it after it's died from hunger. One of those three options."

"Your speech was real up lifting till the end their chief." Oz spoke in his usual monotone voice, but his eyes we're filled with humor.

Spike grinned and leaned back into his seat "Well I do try."

_Meanwhile in Randall's Truck..._

"Ok as soon as they show us Gunn, or lead us into their "trap" we'll take 'em. Everyone got your stakes concealed?" Randall was given confirmation by a nod from all of their heads. "A'ight let's do this."

_INSERT NAME OF L.A. Cemetery here..._

Spike, Conner, and Oz walked together through the head stones a little bit ahead of Randall and his crew.

"Their going to attack us first chance they get." Conner whispered.

Spike smiled, "Yea I know, it's gonna be fun. Fist against fangs, fur against fists, and" Spike looks at Conner "poofy hair cuts against fists."

"Hey theirs nothing wrong with my hair!" Conner whispered loudly.

"Ok Darla junior."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Spike stops and looks at Conner, "Well you got Peaches brooding forehead, but beyond that" Spike gives a shrug "You look like a girl."

Conner looks at Spike incredulously "I do not!"

Spike rolled his eyes "Sure peaches 2.0, what ever you say."

"I don't." Grumbled Conner, he then looked at Oz and asked, "Oz do I look like a girl?"

"Oh no, no with the delicate feminine facial features and thin woman like lips you're totally manly, grrr." Oz replied, his expression and tone never changing. Spike busted out laughing.

Conner crossed his arms and mumbled to himself "Won't be laughing when I bury you in the ocean."

Spike and Oz just snickered.

After a couple of more minutes they finally reached the area where their fallen friends rest. The blonde vampire turned to Randall and pointed to Gunn's tombstone. "There's Gunn." Randall rushed over to the tombstone and dropped to his knees, the rest of the crew hung their heads down. Anne was crying.

"A little over a month ago Angel, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and myself took out the circle of the black thorn." He then looked up to the group. "The circle of the black thorn was a group consisting of demons and humans. They were behind everything that made this world worse on the larger scale. They started the KKK, drugs on the streets well the drugs come from them. JFK, Martin Luther King Jr killed by them. Hitler was a member, Judas was a member, and that's just the human side to their organization. They had demons in congress, and all types of high authority. And we took them out one by one, this crippled Wolfram and Hart. So they sent an army of demons to kill us, just us five people. They lost, and so did I." Spike was about to continue when a shrill scream was heard through out the graveyard. A girl was being carried by a fyarl demon; the fyarl was surrounded by three more of its kind. "Oz as soon as it's clear, get the girl to safety!" Oz nodded. Spike turned to Randall and his crew and yelled, "Keep one of them alive, their fyarl demons, which means their only hired guns. They're working for someone else! Maybe we'll find out who and have our self's a descent brawl, yeah?" And with that Spike and Conner ran towards the demons. Randall and his crew right behind, Randall with a smile on his face 'I like the way this vamp thinks, he thinks a lot like Gunn.' Spike and Conner took on one a piece, while half of Randall's crew took one and the other half took another. Spike knocked the girl from the fyarl's grasp and Oz swooped in and got out of the battle. Spike tackled his fyarl down to the ground, straddled him and started waling on him. Conner disposed of his opponent quickly followed by the human street warriors finishing theirs off. Speaking in fyarlish Spike start's yelling at the demon "Who do you work for?" When there was no reply Spike flicked his wrist and out came the railroad Spike. Spike then plunged the spike into the fyarl's shoulder. The fyarl let a feral growl of pain as Spike just twisted the spike more and more. The fyarl demon just laughed and opened his mouth, revealing his tongue has been ripped out of his mouth. Everyone except the blonde vampire looked disgusted, he only looked worried, remembering the bringers that worked for the First, doing something similar. Spike just roared in frustration and jammed the spike through the fyarl's head. Spike flicked his wrist and the railroad spike disappeared into his coat sleeve. Spike got up and looked at Randall and his crew. "So you gonna kill us?"

Randall let out a brief chuckle before turning serious again. "How did Gunn die, I mean I know what he did, who he faced, but how did my boy die."

Spike looked at Randall for a second before saying, "With an ax in his hand, and the mission in his heart. Gunn died a warrior doing what's right."

Apparently that's all he needed to hear, because he just nodded his head and directed his crew to go home, he quickly followed them. Spike, Conner, and Oz all let out a sigh of relief. "Lets go home, yeah?" Spike asked, the others just nodded.

_Back at the hyperion hotel..._

Spike, Oz, and Conner are just lounging around the lobby resting from their recent battle. When suddenly they heard Drusilla yelling, "Bad Miss Edith! You shall not have Shugglebubbies and ice-cream anymore!" Spike's seen Drusilla make out with a chaos demon, Conner's daughter was a full grown African American goddess, and Oz saw Joyce and Giles on the night the parents ate band candy. But to this day they have never been more confused.

Spike shakes himself from confusion and yell's, "DRU! What the bloody hell are Shugglebubbies?!"

Drusilla popped her head around the hallway corner, her face a mask of pure innocence. "Why there Bubbies that Shuggle."

Her answer only confused Spike even more, "Dru, did you eat Gene Wilder?"

Dru laughed softly and drifted back to her room. Spike narrowed his eyes to where she was. "Sometimes I think that she's a lot saner then she let's on, and other times..." Spike trailed off, before giving a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked.

"I got to talk to Nina tomorrow. Did you know Nina?"

"Dad told me a little bit about her the day you guys took out the black thorn."

Spike nodded and was about to explain his frustration when Oz asked, "Who's Nina?"

"She was Angel's girlfriend." Oz's eyebrows shot up.

"You mean he had a girlfriend that wasn't Buffy?"

Spike smiled 'If the poof having a girlfriend that wasn't the slayer it till I tell him about Cordeila.' "Yeah, he finally tried moving on, before her though he fell in love with Cordeila."

Oz was still for a moment his face expressionless, his eyes held no emotion, and then all of a sudden he busted out laughing. Spike and Conner were a little shocked by Oz's display, but when they started thinking of the sometime tactless loud fashion girl and the quite brooding vampire hooking up they soon joined in the laughter. After a moment they all calmed down and Spike let out another sigh. "I have to tell her the news tomorrow, that her boyfriend is dead." Spike rubbed his hands down his face. "That's all I've been doing for the past two day's is deal with death I haven't even fully dealt with yet!" Spike growled. "I'm going to sleep, g'night."

"Night." Conner and Oz responded in unison. They watched silently as Spike climbed up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

Oz looked over to Conner. "He's a bit stressed huh?"

"Yea well he went from being apart of the group to leader in one night, it's got to be stressful." Oz nodded in agreement.

"The arrow thing was incredible, I don't think I've seen Buffy or Angel ever do anything like that. He had the whole area mapped out he knew where everyone of them were."

Conner nodded "Yeah, every since he saved me we've been training non stop. He told me he and my dad used to be able to fight in perfect unison, that's what he wants with me. Everyday I see him get more focused, he used to tell me how impatient he once was, but I can't really imagine it now."

"Yeah, I've seen how impatient he was, how his fighting was wild, but now it's so focused."

"Well he had to be that way, in the last month he's faced five potential apocalypses."

Oz had a look of surprise on his face. Conner got up and started walking to the kitchen, Oz quickly followed. "See, There's apocalypses going on all the time, at least two every month, or that's how it was. Great Aunt Anne explained it." At Oz's curious look Conner continued. "Aunt Anne is Spike's human mother, she came down from wherever like that Tara girl. You see that slayer girl Buffy, she had some witch perform a spell where every potential slayer gained slayer powers. Did you know about that?" Oz shook his head. "Well she did, anyways there are lots of champions, my Dad and Buffy aren't the only ones in the world. So Apocalypses happen more then we think, but there's always some group of humans, or a benevolent demon out there stopping it. Problem is after the spell was cast the balance was knocked off scale. So the first or the devil we're aren't too sure who put the balance back. So now there's more apocalypses then ever, now here's the kicker. None of these new apocalypses are prophesied, so unless you hear about it through the demon grape vine, the shit's going to hit the fan. That's where Spike comes in, the battles he faces every week, nearly are always the end of the world."

"Wow..." Oz was really at a loss of words.

"Yeah, wow." And with that Conner got the ingredients to make a sandwich. He turned and looked at the purpled headed werewolf "You want one?"

"Sure"

_Meanwhile up at Spike's bedroom..._

Spike and Drusilla lay in bed holding each other. Spike's wearing silk black pajama bottoms while Drusilla is wearing the pajama's top. Drusilla's head is buried into Spike's chest both about to succumb to sleep. "Daddy would be so proud of you now, William." Drusilla mumbled sleepily "Almost as proud as I am."

Spike opened his eyes slowly a ghost of a grin forming on his face. "Thanks, ducks."

"I love you, Spike."

Spike looked startled for a second, but then understood. They would always love each other, he completely, and Drusilla in her own way, the only way she can. "Love you too, Drusilla." They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_The Next day suburban neighborhood..._

A black Viper rolled up in front of a nice, but plain looking suburban home. Spike opened the door and got out wearing sunglasses and his patent duster, along with dark blue genes, a white t-shirt, and a silk blue shirt over that. He walked up to the door and put his sunglasses in his coat pocket, he shifted nervously for a second before tapping on the door. A few moments later a blonde woman in her early thirties answered the door. She looked Spike up and down with a critical eye before speaking. "Hello, umm who are you?"

Spike stuck out his hand, "Name's William Bradley, but people call me Spike. Is Nina here I have some news for her and it's rather important." Spike's accent was a blend between his usual cockney accent, and his upper class past.

"Yes she's here let me get her. Nina!" The woman called, a muffled "be right there" could be heard from the back of the house. A few moments latter Nina bounded to the front door, just to stop dead in her tracks. 'Spike! Maybe he's sending a message from Angel, but why would he send a message instead of coming himself? Maybe Angel's hurt, why is Spike in sunlight?'

Nina turned to her sister (Is that right?) "Thanks I'll handle this." And with that she walked out the door closing it behind her. She turned to look at Spike. "What's going on? Why are you in sunlight? Are you human? How's Angel?"

Spike chuckled, "Take a breather there pet and sit-down." Nina Sat down on the top of the porch steps, and Spike sat down next to her. "No I'm not human, this is a gift you could say, and as for Angel." Spike Paused for a moment and looked Nina in the eye. "I'm sorry, luv, but Angel died." Nina eyes watered and tears began to spill.

"That's why he wanted me to go away wasn't it? Because he knew he wasn't coming back, and he didn't want us hurt." The young blonde stated. Spike only nodded in confirmation.

"I'm here for three reasons Nina. One- To tell you about Angel. Two- to offer you a job, and three- at the very least we have a cage so you have somewhere to go on the full moons."

"You're offering me a job?" Nina asked slightly startled.

"Well-yeah. I'm continuing where Angel left off, got a group of my own now, we could always use the help. You should come with me anyways pet, cause I got a werewolf on my team, and he has complete control of the wolf. Even when in wolf form he has control of the wolf, so if you don't want to be a hero, maybe we could give you back a somewhat more normal life."

Nina gives a small smile, "Thank you. I don't know if I want to be a hero, but learning how to control my wolf, well that's a dream come true."

Spike nods his head and stands up, he reaches down and grabs Nina's hands and pulls her up. He looks at her and gives her a sad smile. "I'll leave ya to mourn or whatever. Been dealing with too much grieve lately, last twenty four hours had to tell Fred's and Gunn's family about them." He shakes his head slightly "I'm gonna go get drunk."

Nina gives out a small laugh, "Have fun doing that." Spike gives her a half smile and then vanishes off to the viper, leaving her to deal with her grief.

_Nina's house 7 P.M..._

Nina's sitting at the computer in the living room working on a term paper for class when she hears "Nina, we're going to church, we'll be back at nine, ok?"

"Yeah, see you guys when you get back. Have fun." Nina smiles to herself as she turns to see her niece give her a glare; her niece really didn't like church. Nina's sister gives her a warm smile and with her daughter they walk off to the garage and drive to church. Nina just turns and gives a sigh 'I hate term papers.' And for the next several hours Nina worked diligently on her term paper, not once looking at the time. When she finally finished she clicked save on the computer and let out an exhausted sigh. Only then did she look at the clock "Twelve Fifteen!" She yelled out. Her Sister and niece haven't come home yet, there three hours over due. 'Oh my god, Oh my god, what if something happened to them! Damn it why didn't I ask Spike for his number!' Nina decided to go to the church and see if their still there or if anyone there knew where they were.

_20 minutes later outside of Nina's church..._

Nina walked up the church steps and noticed the front door was halfway open. It seemed unusual, but she needed answers so she entered without a moment of hesitation. The church looked desolate, and cold. Usually a warm place, but any warmth she once felt here was gone. She looked around the room searching for a preacher, or her sister and niece, when her eyes fell on the cross in the front of the room. The cross was huge and had a replica of Jesus on it, nails in hands wound on the side just as the Bible describes. But the statue, the replica was moving, Nina ran up to it to see if her suspicion was confirmed. The replica was moving; it's usual marble colored form was the color of flesh, but it was the replica, and it was bleeding and moaning in pain. "Oh my"

"God." A deep melodic voice with a thick Irish accent said from behind her.

Nina spun around to look into a pair of chocolate brown eyes, his face Angelic, his hair a long dark brown going slightly past his shoulders. His cloths were all black, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black leather trench coat. Nina looked at him tears in her eyes and asked. "Angel?"

The figure smirked and then smacked her down to the ground and replied "Not quite."

Nina crumbled at the foot of the living replica, she looked up the side of her face ,fear in her eyes. "Angelus?"

The figure kicked her ribs so hard she spat up blood. "Wrong again child." The figure picked Nina up by the collar of her shirt and brought her to his face. "The names Liam. You look confused dear, well you should be. Let me tell you something about vampires." And with that Liam through Nina into one of the benches. "When a person is turned into a vampire, their mortal soul is sent to purgatory. But not me, no my soul was intercepted and sent somewhere else. And let me tell you, it wasn't Heaven." Liam Smirked "Father's been teaching me, say's I'm his Champion. After all if _God_" The word god is spat from his mouth "Gets a champion so does father."

Nina looked confused and terrified. "I-If you were Angel's soul before he died, what about when he got it back?"

Liam let out a harsh laugh "Stupid gypsies didn't return me to his body, so they gave him a new blank soul just for him. After all they couldn't find me in purgatory, wasn't there. For 250 years I've been waiting for him to die, so I could once again become flesh and fulfill my fathers dreams."

"Father? Who's your father?" Nina asked hesitantly, silently praying to get out of there alive.

Liam smiled down at Nina "Oh, he has so many names, but one very common. Lucifer."

Nina's eyes widened in shock. Before she could reply a low moan of pain was heard from the replica.

Liam turned swiftly to the replica and smacked it across the face. "Shut up! Me and one of your children are having a conversation!" Liam shakes his head and looks back at Nina, "Some people are just rude."

"Is he..."

"The real Jesus Christ?" Liam chuckles, "No, no of course not, although it believes it is, it feels his feelings it thinks like him. I used my father's power to animate the replica. So I could see the look of pure agony on Christ's face when I raped your niece to death." Liam tilted his head to the side. "Did you know she's a screamer?" A sadistic smile plastered on his face. With a movement of his hand an area of the church became illuminated, and revealed the dead bodies of Nina's sister and niece. Her sister's neck twisted at an impossible angle, and her niece's clothes were ripped, tears had stained her cheeks and her throat was slit.

"You bastard!" Nina screamed as she ran full force at Liam. Liam whipped around her and put a knife to her throat.

"Now, before I slit you throat little girl, ask yourself this. If you're worth anything, then why isn't God sending his peroxide pest to save you? It's because God doesn't care if you live or die your not a part of the grand scheme of things. Your.Not.Important." And with that Liam slit Nina's throat, and let her drop to the ground. Liam turns to the replica, "And no matter how much they scream and no matter how much they cry and beg. They will be immortal, living forever under my father's rule, being cut open and sliced and shot and hung, and they will not die. They will pray for the end of the world they will pray for the end of existence and you will never get the message." Liam turns away from the replica and walks down the isle to exit the church. Stopping midway Liam's voice turns from the melodic Irish accent to a dark powerful voice. "Amen." The windows of the church shatter, and the cross along with the animated replica of Jesus Christ are set aflame. Liam exit's the building, the only noise that can be heard through the neighborhood are the screams of torment from the replicated Jesus Christ.

_Across town at the hyperion..._

Drusilla tosses and turns in her bed, images of fire flow over her eyes, sounds of screams echo in her ears. She opens her eyes, tears gushing from her eyes, as pains from the past and present mingle together. She gasps for unneeded breaths and whispers to herself.

"God doesn't live there anymore."

**TBC... **

**A/N: Well tell me what you think of my stories big bad. I know it got a bit dark there, but it had to. This isn't a lovable nerd, fashion drama queen; this has to be the big bad of all big bad's. Tell me if it was unexpected or if he was wicked. I'm still interested in people's ideas for Spike's Love interest.**

**Devilus: sorry but Fred is dead so it can't be her.**

**I like the suggestions so far keep 'em coming.**

**BAKAMAN: You got a thing against Buffy I take it? I understand season six and quite a bit of season seven made me not enjoy her either. I don't know about a Conner/Buffy smack down, but it would be interesting to see. The Dana suggestion's unique; I'll definitely file that away as one of my more likely possibilities, but no promises :).**

**Hieiko: I'm glad you like the crew I'm forming. And don't worry I'm not going to rush him into a relationship. This story isn't going to be short there will be trials and tribulations so there will be plenty of time for him being alone, and getting someone too. I like your Spike/Cordy fics not enough of those around in the world.**


	5. Drusilla versus Harmony, oh yeah and the...

**Title: The Next Mission **

**Note: Written By WayWard Childe, Edited by Hieiko.**

**Feedback: Please! It drives the story forward.**

**Chapter Four: Drusilla versus Harmony, oh yeah and there's a really big dog.**

The sound of steel hitting steel was all that could be heard throughout the training basement. Connor sat on the sidelines as he watched Spike and Oz fight. Ever since Nina died, Spike had thrown himself into a new project: training Oz.

It was good for them both, Connor decided. It helped Spike get his mind off of Nina, and prepared Oz for whatever his destiny may be. Connor remembered all too well the night they'd found Nina; he remembered the sickening atrocities committed at the church. You'd think he'd be used to it, the death and destruction, but being raised in a hell dimension was different. Seeing mangled demon corpses isn't the same as seeing children whose faces were ripped off and bodies strung up on those walls like decorations.

The most disturbing thing was the replica, brought to life just to be tortured, brought to life just because someone wanted to see pain and agony, to hear the screams of a man that couldn't die, even though he wished to. It had been sickening, and there'd been nothing they could do, or so they'd thought.

Spike had stared at the replica for a few minutes, before walking over to it seemingly mesmerized, until he stood right in front of it. His right hand started to glow a brilliant white light, and he placed his hand onto the replica's chest. The white light filled the room. Connor and Oz covered their eyes. When they opened their eyes again, they saw Spike unconscious, and the replica restored to its lifeless state. Spike couldn't remember what he'd done; he said he'd blacked out as soon as he'd laid his eyes on the living replica.

Since then, Spike had been training and patrolling. It was his way of dealing with what he felt was his failure, Connor supposed. War was Spike's way of brooding; that, or going crazy.

"Come on! Wolf Boy, you're still bringing the sword down wrong. Look, I know your peaceful nature, but remember what Tara said? Said you were important, that you had something important to do, yeah? Unfortunately, in this world, the important things aren't guitar lessons and meditation techniques. So come on. Again!" Spike commanded, and their blades clashed.

Oz finally got the better of Spike and slashed the vampire's arm.

"Ow! Bloody hell!"

Oz stopped and cringed. "Sorry, man."

Spike looked at Oz incredulously, "Don't apologize to the enemy, mate. Now suit up." The last was a command, one which Oz didn't understand.

Oz cocked an eyebrow and asked "Suit up?"

Spike smirked. "Yeah, wolf-out half way or something, aren't you stronger that way?"

Oz looked a little nervous. "Well, yeah, but I don't really like doing it, ya know?"

Spike sighed. "You've got to do this sometime, mate. You can't hold back forever. Remember what you are. Forgetting your potential, even if it's for evil, means forgetting yourself. Then you're weak. See, in my opinion Angel had it wrong. It isn't about forgetting your nature, or suppressing it. It's about using your nature in the right way, instead of letting it use you."

"But isn't that what Angel did?" Oz asked curiously.

"No, not really. Angel would always remind people that he was a vampire. Poof would warn them like they would forget that the guy who burns in the sodding sun is a vampire." Spike chuckled. "But in his mind, he tried to be human; tried to be something he's not. He pushed people away because he didn't think he could be human if they got too close. Ironic, wanting to be human, but only feeling that way when away from humans."

"I'm a vampire," Spike pointed to himself as he shifted into gameface. He then pointed to Oz. "You're a werewolf."

Oz nodded, took a calming breath and started to transform. First, his hair, even though dyed purple, slowly turned jet black. His ears became pointed, his teeth sharp and carnivorous, and his face took on wolf-like features. His fingers became hard and extended a few inches longer, while his fingernails grew into claws. The hair on his body turned black and thickened.

Finally, he opened his eyes. The irises had become silver outlined in black. Oz was in a midway transformation of his werewolf state.

Oz snarled at Spike. "Ready for this?"

Spike smirked at him. "Now there's the real you."

And with that Oz and Spike charged each other, faster now, and stronger. Spike was no longer pulling his punches; Oz was at a new level of strength.

In the middle of the training session, a voice drifted down the stairs. "I was walking by and then I heard this beautiful music."

Oz and Spike stopped fighting and looked up. It was Drusilla. She seemingly floated down the stairway like she always did. "The music was wonderful, it went Clang. Bang. Clang. Shim!" She giggled like a child.

The others just smiled, already getting used to Drusilla's amusement in the oddest things. Drusilla looked over to Oz and Spike, saw them both transformed, and slapped her hands together in glee. "My boys are dressed up; are we going to a party?"

"No, luv. Just practicing our steps. Got to teach the mutt here how to dance properly."

Drusilla nodded and glided over to Connor. "Come little one, give grandmum a hug."

Connor looked a little weirded out and shifted on his feet. Spike and Oz only looked amused.

"That's all you want? Just a hug?" Connor asked suspiciously.

Drusilla nodded again, "Just a hug for big sister. Please."

Then she pouted like a little girl, and Connor couldn't help but give in. They embraced into a normal hug, but then, Drusilla's hands started to slide lower and lower. And then...

"AHHH, HANDS! EVERY TIME!" Connor screeched, backing away from Drusilla, while Spike and Oz (both back to human state) fell over laughing.

Drusilla had a look of perfect innocence on her face, but a mischievous glint in her eye.

Connor glared at Spike and Oz furiously. "It's not funny, she keeps grabbing my ass!"

To this, the vampire and the werewolf just laughed harder.

"Stop it! It's not funny, it's icky."

Spike and Oz were now sitting up, no longer laughing. Both were wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

Ever since Drusilla came to live with them, she'd been grabbing Connor's ass just to freak him out. Eh, she's crazy; let her have her crazy fun.

Connor rolled his eyes and muttered, "They're children, nothing but children."

He then looked at his watch and noticed the time. He bolted upstairs. Halfway up the steps, he yelled, "Class in 30 minutes, got a date tonight, be back home at 8."

"Bye!" Spike, Oz, and Drusilla chorused.

_Later…_

Oz sat on the new sofa in the middle of the lobby, his feet propped up on an oak coffee table. Oz was watching Boondock saints on the 34-inch TV located on the counter. Spike was cleaning weapons by the weapons chest, and Drusilla was in the background having a tea party with her dolls. The hotel was treated like a house by its occupants, and the lobby was their living room.

"Spike, how do you afford all of this? New couch, satellite TV, new weapons, you even gave us all money to decorate our rooms with. Where'd you get it?" Oz asked curiously.

Spike didn't raise his head from the axe, and just kept cleaning.

"Well, I am a hundred and forty seven years old. Every dollar, jewel, diamond, or piece of gold I've stolen I had invested into bonds about 90 years ago. That's how I got the factory and so forth. After I tortured the poof for the ring, he had my accounts frozen so I had to live in that damn crypt. Not that I mind living in a crypt, it's just it took me two years to get it fixed up right and then it got blown up."

Oz's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "So all of this is paid for by blood money."

Spike held up his hands in defeat, "Hey now, it's better being used this way, innit? Using it to help people. After all, the blood money bought our weapons, and it's funding Randall's new operation."

Ever since the night in the cemetery, Spike and Randall came up with a new routine. Randall and his crew took over Angel Investigations; they became more organized, and were properly funded by Spike. Randall's crew, now the new Angel Investigations, did nightly patrols around their neighborhood, and dealt with cases from people scattered all over L.A. Much like Angel, Doyle, and Cordelia did when they first got to L.A.

After knocking some sense into Randall's crew, Spike finally made them realize that some demons were good, and for the past two weeks the new Angel Investigations had been doing better than ever. With so many people part of Randall's crew, they were able to handle two or three cases at a time.

Oz nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." And then he went back to watching TV.

Spike sighed and continued cleaning his blade. All of sudden everything turned dream-like again. He looked up to see the hotel shift into the top of a snowy hill. Surrounding him were trees, and lodges and skiers having the time of their lives. Spike looked around 'til he felt the "pull", the pull towards whatever was most important in his vision. He started walking down an already walked path; recent footsteps were just imprinted. Spike kept following the path weaving through trees until he saw an elderly man standing in a clearing. The man looked familiar, but Spike couldn't place it 'til he got real close.

Raged filled through Spike, it was that damn demon DOC who threw him off the tower and cut Dawn. Doc was doing some sort of ritual; he had a jar of blood in his hand and was dripping it on the ground, while chanting words in Latin.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and crack. The ground bust open and out leapt a three headed dog about the size of a full grown horse, its claws massive, eyes red, and its breath was made of fire, its spit made of lava. The vision world around Spike seemed to speed up around him, time was moving forward while he stayed the same. The vision world eventually slowed down and Spike got a good look around.

The trees and buildings were burning down; the whole town was aflame. Charred flesh and mangled bodies lay on the ground seeping out their liquid life force. Spike walked around trying to find out where this place was, finally he reached the city limits and saw a sign saying "Now leaving Aspen, Colorado."

Spike shook his head and looked up. He was back in reality now and Oz was staring at him expectedly. Drusilla was laughing apparently at an amusing joke told by Miss Gwendolyn; her newest doll.

Spike put on a smile and told Oz, "Looks like we're going to a party after all."

_A few hours later on an airplane to Aspen…_

Spike and Oz sat side by side on a jet about 20 minutes from their destination. Spike was strumming his thumbs on the tray in front of him, looking a bit nervous and glancing out the window about every minute. Oz was slightly amused by the situation.

"Is the Big Bad, afraid?" Oz asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not afraid, just not used to it. I must of flown a hundred times since I've been getting the visions and I'm still just not use to it. I was born in 1856 after all, so I'm not scared it just doesn't feel right."

Oz wore an amused smile, "So you call Connor and let him know?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, he said he look after Drusilla. That alone makes this trip worth it," he finished with an amused smile.

Oz didn't smile but his eyes did. "Poor kid, you'd think he would stop hugging her."

Spike then smirked. "Probably can't, what with Dru's thrall and all." Spike shook his head out of amusement. "She's going to torment that boy for ever."

"Why? I mean, not that I don't find a guy that can rip off a Necctlyn demons head off shrieking like a little girl funny. I just wonder, what's the point?"

"Oh, she has her reasons."

"Oh really? What are they?"

"Her dolls tell her to."

_Same time at the Hyperion Hotel…_

Connor was in the lobby doing his schoolwork while Drusilla danced in the background to no music. Connor finally looked up and noticed Drusilla dancing. He arched an eyebrow and asked, "Dru…what are you dancing to? There's no music."

Drusilla stopped and smiled. "Can't you hear them? The stars tell me things. They're singing to me about dogs and fire and nasty little men who harm pretty green keys. Such effulgent songs." She began to twirl.

"Riiight, well you keep on dancing to the creepy little voices in your head."

Before Drusilla could respond, a voice yelled, "Blondie Bear, where are you?"

Connor and Drusilla both turned towards the front door to see Harmony, clad in blue jeans and a pink spaghetti strap top.

Drusilla hissed; Harmony returned the hiss with an eye roll.

"Oh it's you, Durkkle, right? Like, where's my Blondie bear?"

If looks could dust, Harmony wouldn't be standing there anymore. Drusilla glared stakes at Harmony, angry that she was trying to get Spike again, but that's when she heard the stars whispering something strange.

Drusilla's glare filled with hatred and rage, "The stars are whispering about you, my nasty little unicorn. Whispering tales of betrayal, turning tables, tables turned, left my not-daddy alone to burn." She sang the last part out.

Harmony looked at Connor, confusion marring her face. "What is this loony bitch talking abou... AHH!" Before she could finish her sentence, Drusilla grabbed her by the hair and threw her into a wall.

Harmony got up, snarling at Drusilla. "You bitch! You messed up my hair!"

With that, Harmony shifted into gameface, while Drusilla did the same. Connor, who by this point had disappeared, reappeared with a bowl of popcorn, and went to sit on the sofa to watch the brawl.

Harmony tackled Drusilla, managing to push the raven-haired vampire to the ground. Straddling the brunette's hips, she began pummeling Drusilla. Drusilla quickly bucked her hips and flipped Harmony onto her back. Both women swiftly got to their feet.

Harmony charged Drusilla, but she received a kick in the stomach and was sent flying to the bottom of the staircase. Walking over to Harmony's sprawled form, Dru grabbed her by the hair and threw her over each step to the second floor. Drusilla then climbed the stairs calmly, her eyes never leaving Harmony. When she reached the top, Harmony flipped up and kicked Drusilla in the face, then backhanded her, sending her to the ground.

Harmony went on to kick Drusilla in the ribs a few times, before pulling her up. On her way up, Drusilla elbowed Harmony on her breast, then quickly grabbed the back of Harmony's head and drove the blond vampire's face down to her rising knee. Harmony's nose crunched and she let out a feral scream as she grabbed her face. Harmony backed up against the railing of the second floor and Drusilla went to tackle her. Just as Drusilla was about to descend on her, Harmony bent down and flipped Drusilla over the rail. The flip caused Drusilla to fall to the first floor, crashing into the weapons chest.

Harmony descended the stairs and stood over Drusilla. She raised a stake that she had hidden in her back pocket and was about to stake Dru, when all of sudden Drusilla lashed out with a short sword she had gripped in her hand since the crash. Moving faster then Harmony could see, Drusilla cut off the hand with the stake, which brought Harmony down to her knees in pain. Drusilla raised the sword above her head and said:

"There can only be one!"

Harmony looked confused and said, "What pant are pant you pant talking-"

Before she could finish, Drusilla lopped off her head and Harmony turned to dust. Drusilla looked around the room for a second, confused, but it quickly turned to annoyed.

She stomped her foot like a child. "There's no lighting!"

Drusilla huffed and stomped up half way up the stairs. By the time she got to the middle of the stairs she forgot why she was angry and skipped the rest of the way. Connor, who was looking on at the scene, just sat there for a minute taking everything in. Then he quietly returned to his studies.

'Everything was much more peaceful in Quortoth,' Connor quietly thought.

_In Aspen, a clearing in the woods…_

Spike and Oz ran through the snowy trail as fast they could, nearly at their destination when the ground started to rumble. They both tripped and fell on their faces. Spike looked up in time to see Doc putting away the materials for the rituals.

"Bugger…we're too late." Looking over at Oz, Spike yelled, "Suit up! The shit's going to hit the fan."

Oz quickly morphed into his half-wolf guise, while Spike threw himself through the air and pounced on Doc.

Doc looked up at Spike a kind smile on his face, "Well it seems you finally got that soul of yours. Did you get you the girl?"

Spike growled and shifted into game face. Amber eyes stared into Doc's gray ones. "I'm going to rip you apart, old man."

He was about to pummel Doc into oblivion when a giant paw about the size of his head just swiped him across the chest. The power of the blow sent Spike sprawling back about twenty feet. Spike was just getting up when Oz tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Spike yelled, but before Oz could answer, fire blanketed the air above their bodies, the heat melting the snow around them. The trees behind them were set aflame. The three-headed dog monster, which looked like Cerberus of mythology, leaped in the air heading in the direction of the humans.

Spike and Oz both tackled Cerberus, a combination of their force and weight finally pulling the dog down.

Spike got up and delivered a right hook followed by a left, but both have little effect. Cerberus was about to chomp down on Spike, when Oz snarled and jumped on the beast's back, clawing and biting on the center head's neck.

Spike pulled out a sword, as he screamed, "Move!" to Oz. Oz quickly got off, and as soon as he lost contact with Cerberus, the sword came down, slicing the dog-beast in half. Spike had to literally run through the beast to cut it in half. And when he turned around, the sight before him didn't help his mood much.

The middle section of the body which was evenly cut between the other heads, melted into an extra front and hind leg. So now instead of one three headed fire breathing dog monster the size of an ox, they now had two single-headed, fire-breathing, ox-sized devil dogs.

"Oh bollocks," Spike muttered, before one of them took him down.

While he was being tackled he shoved his sword sideways into the beast's mouth, hoping to prevent fire or teeth from being his end. The beast's claws started digging into Spike's sides through his leather jacket, his shirt, and skin. Spike tried to buck off the beast with all his power, but it didn't move. He tried again but with the same result, and the beast just kept digging and crushing him.

Spike used his right forearm to keep the blade in place as he used his other arm to pull out a desert eagle. He shot the beast nine times in the stomach, but it didn't even flinch. Only a few moments later, Spike learned what lava being dripped on you felt like. He screamed first, then growled, and with a strength he never knew he possessed, Spike flung the beast off him.

When Spike randomly slashed the sword at the Cerberus, he managed a long cut across its face and through one of its eyes. The beast backed down for a moment, apparently re-thinking its attack on the blond vampire.

During this time Spike checked his new wounds. The front of his shirt was completely burnt off, his chest and stomach were charred, and there was a hole about the size of a half dollar near his navel. Spike wasn't sure how he was standing.

The beast came charging out of the woods and leapt at him, but Spike was prepared, throwing the sword like a spear into the Cerberus' shoulder. The blade struck it half way, and the beast yelped in surprise, but didn't lose momentum. Spike ducked and rolled to the right, just barely missing the assault.

Pulling out a sawed-off double barrel shot gun, Spike began to unload the bucks into the demon's face. After the third round, half of the demon's head was gone, and the lava-like blood melted the rest of the sword. The demon was still standing and growling. It charged Spike with the fury of a hurricane, and then collapsed and died from blood loss.

"Well that was a bit anti-climactic." Spike stated to himself, before he fell down.

He used all his energy to drag himself to the nearest heartbeat, hoping it would belong to Oz. Spike finally reached Oz, whose body was still in half-werewolf configuration. Large gashes were all over his body, and one down the side of his face.

"You get it?" Spike asked. Oz shook his head.

"Can't, not strong enough."

Spike a little annoyed, "Why didn't you fully transform! With everything I taught you, don't you think you could have taken it!"

"Can't let the beast take over, I'm not an animal." Before he could say anything else, he was up against a tree, with Spike's hand around his throat.

"Yes, you are an animal, and a man and a demon, what did I tell you!"

"Spike, stop, I'm choking."

"You'll be dying soon enough, you were afraid. How many lives lost now? Because of that."

"I-I can't do it. I can't give in."

"Then DON'T!" Spike roared. "Don't give in, don't let it use you, you use it! People's lives are on the balance, and I need you with no fear. I need to walk with champions; I need you to be a champion."

Oz looked at Spike, his face turning red from lack of oxygen and choked out, "Why?"

Spike looked Oz right in the eyes, "When I blacked out, I wasn't gone. I wasn't left in nothingness. I saw what was coming, I saw a war that the world won't be able to ignore. I saw blood red rivers, and mangled bodies that should have been long dead, crying for someone to save them or kill them, just do something to make it stop. I saw what's worse than an apocalypse. I may be the one to stop it, but I won't get there without you. Now stop being a poofter, and be a warrior."

Oz stared back into Spike's eyes, amber meeting silver. But Oz's eyes turned black, as he threw Spike off of him. His clothes ripped and tore as he fully transformed into the wolf, his body covered in black fur, his face losing its humanity, everything except for the eyes.

A werewolf was a dangerous force. But a werewolf with control, a werewolf with its energy focused, was a deadly force. Oz raced towards the sounds of screaming his delicate wolf ears were picking up.

He found the last head of the Cerberus beast rolling a car over, and ripping it apart. Running up to the Cerberus he tackled it from the side. The beast budged, but not too much. In full wolf form, Oz had the strength and speed of a master vampire, but the Cerberus was still stronger.

The Cerberus swiped at him, but wasn't fast enough to dodge and the massive claw slashed his right arm. Oz howled in pain and dropped to his knees. The Cerberus thought Oz was in the perfect position to be finished and went for the kill. When the Cerberus was just a foot away, Oz rose with a pipe in his grasp and bashed the Cerberus' skull. Oz hit the Cerberus again and again, each time a sickening thud echoed through the air. The Cerberus finally recovered and swiped upwards, sending the werewolf flying. He finally landed on the roof of a two-story building.

When Oz landed, it was on his side and the lead pipe rolled away from his grasp. The Cerberus quickly found its way to the top of building, and rammed its head into Oz's side. The force of the smash sent Oz to the other side of the rooftop, his injured arm dragging on the rough surface. The Cerberus leapt at Oz, about to make its final strike when Oz jumped up with the lead pipe in hand, and pierced through the Cerberus's skull.

Oz then violently sank his teeth into the Cerberus's jugular, only to yelp in surprise when the blood burned his mouth. He backed away slowly, as the devil dog slowly died of blood loss.

Oz could feel his human features returning, could feel the pain heighten but he couldn't stop. Oz looked up to see Spike draping his duster over his naked form.

"Ya did good mutt, it's time to rest. No worries; you did good," Spike said softly to the tired werewolf.

Oz could barely keep his eyes open, and he finally gave in to the darkness.

_In an unknown location…_

Doc walked into a dark room. The only light was emitted from the fireplace in the middle of the room. The room was too dark to describe the details; only two things were visible: a black leather couch about six feet from the fire place, and a dark figure next to the fireplace. Doc nervously walked forward to the figure.

"The Cerberus was raised, Master, but shortly killed afterwards by the vampire and wolf."

The figure turned around, revealing himself to be Liam.

"Good." Liam simply said, his Irish accent thick.

"Good?" Doc asks curiously. "Didn't you want him dead?"

Liam smirked, "Oh, he'll die, and he'll die by my hands. But not now, it's not time. When we fight the world will be diverge in darkness, and the chaos of war will plague the entire globe as our fists meet in combat. When we fight, it will be at a certain time and place; when we fight, everything will be on the line."

"But why raise Cerberus at all then, Master Liam?"

Liam smiled at Doc, not a kind smile but a maniacal one, insanity seem to be burning beneath his eyes as he spoke. "How many people died, before the Champion and the Wolf stopped it?"

Doc thought for a minute. "103 people died."

"Then that's why, I had you raise Cerberus, to kill a hundred and three people."

"I see, but why? Were they special? Do they prevent something that comes to pass? Maybe I should go read my books, find something out."

Liam chuckled and placed his hand on Doc's shoulder. "No, Doc, they weren't important people, nor were they major players. I had you raise Cerberus simply so people would die. I had you raise Cerberus just because I wanted blood to flow, just because I wanted more blood on my hands. Do you understand?"

Doc nodded, thinking only one thing. 'Dear god, he's crazier than Glory.'

_Two weeks later, London, Watchers headquarters…_

Rupert Giles calmly strolled down the halls of the newly built Watchers' Council headquarters, with a brown package tucked beneath his arm. He was wearing a tweed suit, and a serious expression.

Giles was a busy man nowadays, being the new head of the Council. But he didn't have time to deal with such ludicrous fantasies by some of his field ops.

The newest little fantasy made Giles almost chuckle, almost. 'Spike's alive, that's a ridiculous idea.' Giles looked down at the package. 'But, Marsters is a good field operative, and has never lied before.'

Giles was almost tempted to check this 'proof' out for himself, but couldn't find the time really. So the responsibility will go to Andrew, he finally decided. Giles finally reached Andrew's office door, and was slightly startled to hear, explosions?

Giles opened the door just to see Andrew playing an X-box video game. Giles rolled his eyes. 'Always the perpetual child.' After a few minutes of Andrew not noticing his presence, Giles cleared his throat. Andrew gave a very unmanly squeak, paused the game and jumped out of his chair.

"Well hello, Mr. Giles." Andrew said as calmly as possible.

"Look, Andrew I'm a too busy to deal with your antics, now please review this tape and tell me if, Spike is alive."

Andrew looked confused, "Is Spike on the tape?"

"Supposedly yes, but I seriously doubt that. After all, he burned to death in the Hellmouth. But we must make sure, so please review the tape, and inform me if it's true."

"And if it is?" Andrew asked nervously.

"Well, we must dispose of him, of course. I told you Andrew, Spike is not a good man, soul or not. If he is back, he is no doubt going to try and get involved with Buffy again, and we can't have him ruin her life. Is that clear, Andrew?"

Andrew only nodded and took the package from Giles. "I'll look at it right away, Mr. Giles."

"Thank you, Andrew." And with that, Giles left Andrew's office.

Andrew took a deep breath, and walked over to his TV. He turned off the X-box, and played the videotape from the brown package.

Platinum blond hair flashed on the screen, and Andrew got that familiar tingle in his stomach, that he always got when he saw Spike.

He continued to watch the tape, seeing Spike and an almost familiar looking half-wolf, both taking on a three-headed Dog monster. He pressed "Eject", and took out the tape. Then Andrew walked out of his office and down the hallways.

Andrew finally reached the reception area. It was a very comfortable area with soft couches and reclining chairs, and a fireplace in the middle of the room. Giles was there talking to Faith and Robin Wood. Andrew remembered that they were here on a special assignment. He walked past them all and threw the tape in the fireplace.

The action caught Giles's eye, "So Andrew, was it him? Was it Spike?" Robin Wood looked at Giles with sharp eyes, while Faith looked at Andrew, observing his actions. Andrew just stared at the tape, letting moments go by until he was satisfied that the tape was no longer salvageable.

Andrew looked up. "No, it wasn't Spike," he said sadly.

Giles knew that Andrew held a place for Spike in his heart. Giles also knew that Andrew wouldn't lie to him about it. Mainly because he had made Willow place a truth spell over the entire building. It had caused a few or more fights, but every report was given with absolute truth, and that was what mattered.

Andrew gave a humorless chuckle, "The guy on the tape had blonde hair and a black leather trench coat, but beyond that…" He shook his head with amusement. "The guy had brown eyes, round facial features and was Scottish, so I'm sure it wasn't Spike."

Giles smiled, "Yes, that doesn't sound quite like Spike at all. Marsters is a very good agent, but being on the field must be making him see things. Maybe I should have him come in for a while."

"Maybe so, Mr. Giles, can I go back to playing my video game now?"

Giles barely looked up. "Oh yes, yes of course, go back to your video games. I need to call Marsters." Nodding to all of them, he left.

Andrew nodded to Faith and Robin and went back to his office.

Faith had her face scrunched up in confusion as she looked at Andrew's retreating form. "That's weird." She said.

"What?" The former principal asked.

"Andrew. He usually bothers us with questions about what we're doing and shit. Ya know what I mean? It's just, he seemed kind of quiet."

"Yeah, well I hope he's quiet more often, he gets annoying sometimes."

Faith just smiled and gave Robin a deep kiss.

Andrew's office… 

Andrew pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang for a couple seconds before someone picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's me. It was close this time, if Giles wasn't so busy he would have found out."

"…."

"No, I took care of it; no one knows Spike is alive. Well, no one in the Council."

"…"

Andrew smiled, "Yeah, I knew he would be the Champion when I first met him."

"…"

"Oh yeah! I did see the new Star Wars trailer, it looks so awesome. I can't wait!"

"…"

"Oh, you have to go? Okay, talk to you later."

_A darkened office, location unknown…._

A woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties, with raven hair and ruby red lipstick was talking on her cell phone.

"Yes, I'll talk to you later, Andrew. And remember, you did a good job." The woman's emerald eyes glinted in the darkness, as her sensuous and hypnotic voice floated from her full luscious lips.

Finally, she clicked off her phone. The woman stood up and placed the cell on her black and silver table.

As the woman walked out of her office, an aura of confidence, power, and timeless wisdom surrounded her. There were no windows in the building; the only light that filled the complex was fluorescent. The floors were white, and the walls were made of a rich dark mahogany. The woman walked down a hallway, her hallway to be exact. No other offices were on her floor, the highest floor in the building. The woman turned a corner, and on the left side was a continuation of the wall, but on the right side there was a rail overlooking all the floors and lobby of the building.

She walked over to the rail, leaning on it, watching over the buildings and its worker bees. She smiled to herself as she looked on, and whispered.

"My Empire."

Going through all the floors we see humans, demons, vampires, witches, warlocks, elves, and many more creatures that the imagination couldn't fathom. All wearing Armani, all busy and working diligently. As we travel down the levels, each looking the same, we finally stop at the lobby and look at the symbol on the center of the floor. It's a golden circle of thorns; with an A in the center. Underneath the symbol in bold golden letters it stated plainly:

**THE ORDER OF AURELIUS**

**tbc……….**

**I'd like to thank all you for your great reviews, please keep them coming.**

**Aeetos: Thank you for the inspiring words. I don't think you know how much saying this is best post-season finale of Angel story you've read so far means to me.**

**Dr. Gonzo: Thanks; I always thought Spike would make a great leader if he were pushed into it. I'm a little drained on the vampire/slayer relationship thing myself; if I do go in that direction I'll try a different approach to it, maybe making a relastionship between a slayer and a vampire were their titles aren't important to them or friends. **

**BAKAMAN: I agree if a relationship between Buffy and Spike would work, things would of needed to be changed in season six. **

**JonnyG: All you can say is wow? Is it a good wow or a bad wow?**

**Anyways I'd like to thank you all. Also if your a fan of this story, I have another called "Children of a Prodigal Father" It's a short one chapter fic about what's going on in Conner's head right after Angel's funeral in Dragons, Funerals, and family (Chapter one of this story.) So if you enjoy the Next Mission universe please read and review that fic. Oh and once again thank you all for reading.**


	6. Interlude: One Life

**Title: The Next Mission**

**Feedback Please! **

**Notes: Set a day after Oz faced Cerberus. Written by WayWard Childe, Edited by Hieiko.**

**Interlude: One Life**

The fluorescent light illuminated the blank white room.

Oz hated hospitals; the blank sterile unfriendliness of it all left no feeling or warmth, just cold. Of course he never had a problem with hospitals before, not until he'd seen Willow laying down on a hospital bed in a coma. His dislike was later reinforced by the Initiative when he became Test Subject A.

After that he could never bring himself to come to one, never really needed to, with his healing and all. But now he's forced to be in one, trapped by an aching body and even more painful memories. But right now Oz wasn't thinking about Willow. He hadn't done that for a long time; no, other things are on his mind.

Images of teeth and claws surround him, a battle he never could have expected to fight. And words, unexpected words ring in his mind over and over.

_I saw a war that the world won't be able to ignore._ The words echoed

through Oz's mind.

_I saw blood red rivers, and mangled bodies that should have been a long time dead, crying for someone to save them or kill them, just to do something to make it stop._ The images played behind his eyes, images of what was to come.

The most confusing words of all, were ones that haunted him and tore away everything he knew of his destiny.

_I need to walk with champions._

_I need you to be a champion._

"I'm not supposed to be a champion, am I?" Oz tried to piece together his life, looking for the puzzle pieces that say champion; he wasn't having much luck. Oz was a Scooby and not even really one of those. He wasn't a real Scooby; he was just a part of the demon lover Auxiliary division.

So how in the world did the boyfriend of a sidekick get the destiny of a champion? _What did I ever do to be a champion?_

"A lot more then you think." A familiar British voice startled Oz out of his reverie.

Oz coughed a little, "Did I say that out loud?"

Spike smirked. "Among other things. _Demon Lover Auxiliary Division_?" The vampire questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Oz only gave a small smile and shrugged.

"You've done a lot more then you think, pup."

Oz slowly shook his head, "I'm not exactly Champion material."

Spike smiled, "Said the same thing 'bout myself. Yet here I am saving puppies and Christmas."

"Not the same thing. What have I ever done to be a champion?"

Spike took on a look of concentration and then said, "Didn't you and the May Queen try to save your better halves, or I guess in Cordelia's case, worse half, from me?"

Oz shook his head again. "Not really the same thing, people do lots of crazy things for love. Trying to save your girlfriend isn't champion material."

"There're a lot of people out there that wouldn't try to save their girlfriends, when they're facing a battle too big for 'em."

Oz shrugged the notion off. "Still doesn't make me a champion."

Spike conceded, "You're right, it doesn't. But it's a beginning, yeah?"

Oz only stayed silent as he pondered the words. Spike had his arms crossed over his chest looking out the room's open door. Spike finally gave a sigh.

"Can you get up, mutt? I got to show you something, something you need to see."

"No, too sore to move."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Stop being a baby, and get up."

Pausing for a second, Spike looked out the door again. "Wait a tick."

He looked back at Oz. "Be right back." Spike rushed out of the room and returned a few moments later with a wheelchair. "Alright, get in the chair."

"But I'm sore." Oz replied in his usual monotone voice.

Spike looked at Oz incredulously, "What are you? A little girl? Get in the chair; I got something very important to show you."

Oz had a slight look of annoyance and fatigue in his eyes as slid out of bed and got into the chair. Once Oz settled into the chair, Spike pushed him out of the room and down the hall. They moved in silence, with Oz constantly wondering where he was being taken and why it was so important.

When Spike finally stopped it was outside the window of a room. The room was a regular hospital room, with two people curled into each other's arms sleeping off to the side. On the bed was a sleeping little girl, no more than four years old.

"Who is she?" Oz whispered.

"She was in that car that the Cerberus was slashing through. Her parents were in a store while the car was being attacked. I guess they thought they'd be in and out, no harm to leave their bit in the car."

Spike gave a humorless chuckle. "They haven't left her side since."

Spike bent down and spoke low so the rest of the hospital wouldn't hear him. "That girl is alive because of you. Because of you she'll see the sunrise tomorrow, she'll grow up and have kids. That was her death, you understand? There's no way she would have survived that creature. You gave her a chance at life."

Oz shook his head, "No, it still doesn't make me a champion. You saved the world, I just saved one life."

Spike shook his head. "You see, if there's anything I learned from Buffy and Angel, it's one life. One life that makes the difference, one life is just as important as the world. You're right, I did save the world, but no matter how much I told Angel I was a champion, I never felt like one. I never felt like one 'til I saved Fred's life, just her life. I gave up what I thought at the time, my only chance to be corporeal. And I gladly gave it up because I knew how wrong it was for her to be the one to die. Oz, I never felt like a champion until I gave up everything, for one life."

Oz silently stared at the sleeping girl, never blinking, never speaking.

The sun started to peek through the windows, and an orange glow illuminated the slumbering girl's face. The girl slightly stirred, then blinked, and opened her eyes. She stared right at Oz.

Oz still had scratches on his face, and a few deep cuts. The girl looked at him oddly for a second, before a memory flashed over her eyes. She was in the car and the bad dog was trying to get her. But then Mr. Wolf Man saved her, and Mr. Wolf Man had the same scratches, the same cuts on his face.

A smile spread on her innocent face, and as she looked at Oz, she quietly whispered, "Thank you, Mr. Wolf Man. Thank you for saving my life."

The words were quiet but his hearing picked them up just the same. Oz was stunned and could only nod to the little girl. Spike took that as his cue and began to roll Oz back to his room.

Once Oz was back in his room, he just sat in the chair facing the window, facing the rising sun.

Spike stood against the now closed door, off in his own world thinking about Fred. The only thing that brought him back was the smell of salt.

Spike curiously looked over to Oz, to see him silently weeping.

Oz was just staring out the window with tears flowing down his cheeks.

All he could think was "I did that. I saved that girl's life."

There was nothing more beautiful to Oz in that moment, than the memory of the smile on the girl's face.

**TBC…**

**BAKAMAN: Well the "Order Of Aurelius" is Spike and Drusilla's bloodline. It goes all the way to the originator whose name was Aurelius a vampire from the 12th century. If memory serves correct the symbol for the Order was a moon and some stars. So the big question is, why is the symbol not a moon and stars in the story but an A surrounded by golden thorns. Who is that lady and why is she the leader and not Drusilla or Spike, supposedly the oldest members of that bloodline. And ask yourself this, why is WayWard Childe not going to tell you now? I'm evil, that's why. But I will tell you this, the answers will be reveled in my trilogy of chapters revolving around the immortal and his ass kicking, which is only three chapters away from beginning, maybe two chapters away. It such a nice surprise that I can't ruin it by telling.**

**JonnyG: Low self-esteem thats how but trust me people saying wow about my fics making that self esteem rise. As for who Spike is going to end up with? Well I can't say now although I'm 90 percent sure I know who it will be. I promise to reveal it before it happens so you can prepare.**

**Devilus: Thanks I liked the fight too. Yes Drusilla will get her sanity back, I even have an interesting way that it will happen. Basically don't expect her sanity to come from an instant spell, there will be a whole chapter devoted to gaining her sanity. I'll try to work the Adam thing, I've already come up with an plot idea of bringing him back and making him good, we'll have to see if I use it.**

**Thank you DarkLegacies and Squirly4Spike for your words. The kind words currently coming from the two writers writing my two favorite WIP stories makes me feel like I'm doing something right.**

**I'd like to thank Hieiko for proofreading my stories. It's come to my attention that maybe I'm putting to much work on Hieiko's shoulders. Although I would like for Hieiko to remain my primary proofreader for "The Next Mission" I think I'm in need of a secondary. So any proofreaders who would like to lighten the load for Hieiko and help edit my chapters for this story, please email me.**

**Thank you all and please keep reading.**


	7. Interlude II: Children of a Prodigal Fat...

**Title: The Next Mission **

**Notes: Written by WayWard Childe, Flashback Edited By Hieiko.**

**Interlude II: Children of a Prodigal Father (Beneath my fist life crumbles)**

Connor's going into automatic again and he knows it. He does this every time he has to deal with news he doesn't want to hear. Except this time no ones here to catch his fall.

When problems happen, problems he can't deal with, he becomes that machine. That same machine from Qourtoh that can't hear anything but the hard pats and thuds of his fist against undead flesh. The swirl of air is the second thing he hears as he spins to the right, and pulls out a stake to jams into the monsters heart. Dust. That's all that's left and yet it doesn't make it easier, cause right now Oz is in the hospital.

Oz was fighting a big beast and now he's in the hospital, which means tonight he almost lost a member of his new family. Like he lost his old family.

The night feels familiar to Connor; it's just like that one night. The night where he once again become his monster, the night where destruction was all that was known. The night of his father's funeral.

**-Flashback- (the night of Angel, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley's Funerals.)**

**CONNOR'S POV**

I can't stop; I've been going on like this for hours. Punch. Block. Kick. Stake. Repeat. I do this 'til my knuckles bleed, the red liquid seeping from my skin mingling with the blood of things that just got in my way. Because it's THEIR fault! Their fault that he's gone, gone AGAIN, gone before I...

A demon interrupts my battle so I slam him into a wall and twist his arm off. Blood pours, and the thing screams that I'm a monster. ME! But he's one of THEM, the things that took him, and the others, my family, my friends, my enemies, my dreams that never existed yet existed all the same. So I punch the demon, telling him that he's the monster, that he's nothing, and I revel in it. I remember Quortoth and all the things I had needed to do to survive. I remember being tied to a tree when I was five. I remember Angel, no, _Dad_, telling me that wasn't right; I remember that he was sincere and that he loved me and I...

The demon's gone but now it's the wall's fault, right? It must be this alleyway wall's fault. Why else would I be punching it? Why else would I be weeping and letting my knuckles rip and tear. Why did he have to leave again? I'm alone and I never got to tell him how sorry I was, that I wish I could take back all the pain I had caused. Never got to be friends with those who willingly gave me friendship. Never got to have my true family... only hell, pain, and LIES. The walls are crumbling, turning to dust beneath my fists. That's when I feel cold, strong arms surround me. They feel like my father's, but I know they're not. They feel like the arms of someone who cares, and I know he does.

"Why?" I ask, weeping into his shoulder, and holding on tight 'cause I can't lose something else before I even know it.

"I don't know," he replies, voice thick with tears and laced with pain.

"Why did he leave us again?" I ask, sounding like a scared child for perhaps the first time in my life.

"Because it's what he does, he leaves you and abandons you, but never means to."

"What will we do?" I ask, seeking guidance.

I can tell that he's shocked. No one probably goes to him for help or seeks his guidance; no one ever made him a leader. After a moment, having recovered from the shock and awe of being put into the role, he finally steps up.

"We fight, we live, and we make him proud. And we become what he said we were. We become Champions."

I nod. He's right. That's what we must do, what we must become. For him, for Fred, Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne.

We will be Champions.  
We will make them proud.  
We will save the world.

**-End Flashback-**

Connor finds himself walking in a familiar graveyard. On one side is Grandpa Marty, but he's not really his Grandpa, just made up memories. On the other side is his real family, so that's where he goes, repeating the mantra in his head of 'We will be Champions. We will make them proud. We will save the world.' Repeating it over and over, because sometimes that's all that keeps him together. He finally gets there, and he's not sure what to feel at first, but as soon as he gazes on the tombstones. It's guilt, he feels guilt and he knows he should.

Gunn and Fred took care of him, they loved him and he turned on them. Wesley well him and Wesley were never close, but he did rat him out along with the rest to Jasmine. Jasmine his twisted ebony daughter who was actually the reason for his existence. Created by his love for the woman who played mother to him. Connor shakes his head sadly, Cordelia his first love, his worse mistake.

Connor falls to his knees and rubs his hands down his face. 'Oh God' Connor groans in his mind, 'everything I love dies. If I'm supposed to be a champion then why can't I save anybody!' Connor screams in his mind. Connor slams his fist into the ground just in front of Angel's grave. Just like the wall before, parts of the ground crumble beneath his fist. His eyes are confused and angry, sad and tired, as he wearily raises his head and looks at the tombstone.

"Can I do this? can I be a Champion?" Connor asks the tombstone, hoping his father will somehow answer.

There is no reply. No strong arms, no wise words. Connor is met with silence and it speaks volumes.

**TBC…**

**BAKAMAN: Ok, the order of Aurelius is in fact, trying to stop the thing worse then an apocalypse.**

**I would like to thank the rest of you for your kind reviews.**


	8. Brandnew beginning

**Title: The Next Mission **

**Feedback: Please! It drives the story forward.**

**Notes: Chapter has not been proofread; I decided to give Hieiko a bit of a holiday break.**

**Chapter Five: Brand-new beginning. (Two weeks after the end of D VS. H… So a month after Oz passed out.)**

_An L.A. Cemetery…_

The usually quiet L.A. cemetery is filled with sounds of grunts, yells, and fighting. Two girls are fighting off what appears to be a gang of monsters. One is wearing a pair of low rider blue jeans, a pair of heels, and a sleeveless cornflower blue turtleneck. She has light blue eyes, and long chestnut brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and at the moment she's rapidly firing arrows from her crossbow into the demons. The other girl is fighting the demons hand to hand, with skill and strength no normal person could possess. She has neon green hair combed straight down and cupping her face, her hair falls down just above her shoulders. Her eyes are a chocolate brown and her skins pale white. She's wearing green eye shadow, green lipstick, and her left eyebrow has one piercing. She's wearing a pair of doc martin boots, a dark blue plaid skirt going down to just above her knees, being held together by a bullet belt with a skull buckle. To finish off her ensemble, she's wearing a black tank top with the logo for NOFX (it's a punk band) plastered across her chest, a pair of fingerless leather gloves, and a tattoo of a snake wrapped around her upper left arm. She kicked one of the demons in the stomach then back handed it to the ground.

She turned to the other girl and yelled, "Hey watcher, got any idea what these things are?" The Slayers British accent rang through the air. She turned back and punched another in its jaw, "And how the hell do I kill em?"

The other girl reloaded her crossbow and shot an arrow into one of the creature's chest. The arrow pierced it's flesh, but as soon as it went further then that, it shattered. "I have no clue what they are." The watchers American accent rang back. Her faced scrunched up in confusion as she reloaded her crossbow. "They look like vampires, just wrong." The watcher yelled to her slayer. The watcher was right; they do look like vampires, just wrong. First off they have vamp face, golden eyes, and vamp teeth. The things that make them diff? Well their bald, completely and utterly bald all over their bodies. Not a trace of hair next is there ears, their elongated and pointed. Their fingernails, and toenails are a couple inches long and sharp as claws. Their fingers themselves are longer then a normal persons fingers. The next and last thing is their absolutely naked. Which in a way didn't matter, because there is nothing there. None of them have reproductive organs or an anus, it's just smooth skin (Imagine a human size bald Ken doll with fangs.)

The green haired slayer gave one of the creatures a left hook, and then she spun in a circle and moved to the creatures right at the same time. She then pulled out a stake with her right hand and staked the vampire like creature. The only problem, much like what happened to the watchers arrow. The stake shattered open impact of what ever is beneath the flesh of its chest. The slayer's trying her best but too many are coming out of nowhere now. Soon the green haired punk slayer is over powered and knocked unconsciousness, before everything fades to black she sees the vampire-monsters capturing and taking away her watcher.

_Two Hours later at the Hyperion Hotel…_

Spike, Oz, and Conner are all sitting comfortably on the leather couch in the middle of the Hyperion lobby, watching Desperado on the t.v.

Spike points to the screen and says, "See that's what life should be about, Gun fights and Salma Hayek." Conner and Oz just nod their head in agreement.

After the Cerberus incident Spike, Oz, and Connor have been training together in most of their spare time. When they're not training they hanging out learning how the other moves and reacts, and Spike's enjoying the hell out of it. There were only two times in his life when he was truly happy, when he was with Drusilla, Darla, and Angelus cutting a swath across Europe. And the other time was when it was just he and Drusilla, before Sunnydale.

After Sunneydale everything went down the tubes in Spike's mind; Losing Drusilla, getting chipped, his traumatic relationship with Buffy, losing his self-respect were apart of his downfall from any sort of happiness. Although it wasn't all gloom and doom, even Spike will admit that. There were good things about his stay in Sunnyhell. Dawn and Joyce being two of them. They always made him feel like a man instead of a monster. They never shunned him and made him feel like a freak, Spike mentally kicks himself now for not telling Joyce that when he had the chance. Not telling her that her warm welcomes and kind words were the beginning of him regaining his humanity, the beginning of the search for his soul. Spike remembered the night when Buffy died and he gave her that speech about how he knew she couldn't love him and how she treated him like a man. Spike remembered when he said the last part of the speech he was picturing Joyce, hoping she could hear him.

Yeah those were the good things in Sunnyhell, but eventually he lost Joyce to nature, and he lost Dawn to his own stupid mistakes. But now he was making a new family, a brother funny enough with his nephew Connor, a common wandering soul with Oz, and Drusilla. No matter all the bad things that came between them, Spike would move the world for his dark princess. He may no longer be in love with Drusilla, but he still loves her, once Spike loves, it's forever even if he's not in love. And with Buffy, well he is trying to figure that one out. Was he still in love with her? Could she love him? Could he honestly touch her in an intimate way without her screaming in his mind to stop? Or the big question, the one that silently plagued Spike since he proclaimed his love for Buffy. Was she second best? He had no doubt that he eventually did fall in love with her, but the beginning is always hazy. Was she just an excuse to be somewhat close with the one he really wanted, the one he really loved. Was Spike just with Buffy because he was too afraid to say "I Love You" to-

Spike's line of thinking was interrupted when the front door of the Hyperion was slammed opened, revealing a bruised and battered punk girl with neon green hair. Spike got a familiar tingle, you chase enough slayers not to mention get intimate with one, and the tingle is recognizable fast. Spike got up quickly and smoothly; his stance was half defensive, half relaxed. His gaze was cool and curious, "What's a slayer doing here?" He says aloud.

The girl looks a little stunned at the fact that he knows she's a slayer, but quickly gets over it. "I need help, and I was told if I needed help I should come here."

Spike crossed his arms, "Look girlie I don't know what you heard but we're not private eyes, you're looking for Angel Investigations. Go to them and get out." His words carried venom that surprised Connor and Oz. For Spike his anger at Giles and his refusal to help Fred made him hate the man, and distrust the new council.

The green haired slayer is getting quite annoyed, "Look here Billy, I know damn well who and where Angel's investigation is. But my problem is a little above their heads if ya know what I mean. Now my watchers superior said to come here if we were in big trouble. Ya know the kind of trouble where we can't wait for a plane of slayers to cross the Atlantic kind of trouble. Now will you freaking help me?!"

Spike's brow burrowed in concentration, 'Her watchers superior told her to come here?'

"Pet, who exactly is your watchers superior."

"Andrew"

A look of annoyance crossed Spikes face. The neon slayer let a slight smile cross her lips as she recognized the face she wore so often in Andrew's presence.

"I see you met the little worm, huh?"

Spike nodded and gave a mumbled yea. 'Well I guess he knows where I am. Does he know that Angel's dead? Does the whole council know I'm here? Why does she look so familiar?' Spike quickly shook his thoughts. And rubbed his temples.

"Ok luv, what exactly is your problem."

'I can't believe he's alive.' "Some weirdo demons kidnapped my watcher."

'Dear god it's her! After all this time. Princess…' Spike wore a slight smile and shook his head and headed over to the little refrigerator behind the lobby desk. He pulled out a beer and asked, "So what's your watchers name, slayer?"

'Yes! He recognizes me! Maybe it can go back to the way it was.' The green haired slayer replied, "Dawn Summers."

Silence engulfed the room; the only thing that could be heard was the shattering glass as Spike's beer hit the floor.

_Laboratory, somewhere in L.A…_

A fully clothed Dawn Summers was strapped down to a steel table. She just recently woke up and has been pulling and pulling at her restraints, but sadly to no avail. Dawns eyes searched the room frantically, 'Come on Sydney! Get your butt in here and rescue me!'

The laboratory door had opened and a man that used to haunt Dawn's dreams entered. Dawn's eye's widened in shock and surprise when she saw Doc enter the room with a man wearing a white lab coat following close behind. Doc moved to the side of the table and gave Dawn a deceptively warm smile.

"Well, well haven't we come a long way." Doc said as his eyes roamed over Dawns body, not in a sexual way more like he was studying her. To Dawn it's creepier being looked at like an experiment. "The vampire told me that you decided not to finish the spell. Knew that you wouldn't do it, I can smell these things." Doc signaled something with his hands to the other man. The man in the lab coat went over to a bag on a counter and pulled out surgical utensils.

Dawn started to panic, "No! What are you going to do!?'

Doc smiled as he pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Dawn's arm.

"Well, we're going to take out your ovaries." Doc said nonchalantly.

"What?" Dawn said groggily as the drugs started to kick in. A few seconds later what Doc said had registered and she barely protested with a whispered, "No."

Doc replied with a mumbled, "Sorry." Which seemed sincere, and then finished with, "Bosses orders."

After she heard that, Dawn's world went black.

_Back at the Hyperion…_

"Nibblet's a watcher?" Spike wondered aloud, he meant to say it to himself but he just blurted it out.

'Lets see if those acting classes worked.' The Slayers brow furrowed, "Why did you call her…Oh my God, your Spike!" She said in excitement, as if she was first to figured out a clue everyone's been working on.

"Well give a cookie to the slayer."

The slayer ignored Spike's comment and continued on. "You're dead!"

Spike put a finger on his wrist and his eyes bulged in panic, "Oh my God! I'm dead!"

Connor and Oz started to snicker at Spike's antics.

"Look here, Frosted Flake. I want some answers and then I want you to help me save my watcher!"

"I died, I came back. People who die in Sunnydale tend to do that. Just not the good ones." Spike said the last part thinking of Tara and Joyce. He then cocked his head to the side, "So, Nibblet mention me then?"

The slayer nodded, "Yeah she said a lot of things about you."

"Good or bad?" He asked, honestly curious.

"Both."

Spike gave a short nod and mumbled to himself, "At least it's an improvement."

"Spike…" Connor's voiced broke the slayer and vampire's conversation. "So what are we going to do? Are we going to go get this Dawn girl?"

Spike looked at Connor and nodded, "Yeah, get Dru, she might be able to see where she is."

Connor nodded and bolted up stairs to find Drusilla. Spike turned back to the green haired slayer.

"So luv, what's your name?"

"Sydney."

"Ok Syd, go over to the weapons chest and get your favorite weapon, and while you're at it tell me about these demon blokes." Spike said all of this while lighting up a cigarette.

She opened up the chest and started going through the various weapons, picking them up, testing their weight and sharpness. While doing that she explained what they looked liked to Spike. During her explanation the back door of the Hyperion was smashed opened as three of the mutant-vampires came through the door. The three mutants started to charge Syd, Spike, and Oz but suddenly stopped when they heard laughter coming from Spike.

"They don't have any bit's or pieces!" Spike whaled while grabbing his sides, and laughing. The three creatures kind of growled self-consciously before charging again. Oz, Syd, and Spike started to fight the creatures and soon figured out why Syd lost to them. In the middle of the insanity between the six fighters, Oz picked up a sword and cut off one of the creature's heads. The action caused everyone to stop. The creature didn't turn to dust no matter it's similarities to a vampire, instead the creature started to melt. After a mere four seconds the creature was nothing but a puddle on the ground.

Spike began to grin wickedly, "Decapitation, kills everything."

"What about a Hydra?" Syd asked while blocking a punch from one of the mutants.

"'Cept that I suppose." Spike said as he ripped the head off of one of the mutants.

Spike dropped the melting head and began to watch Syd fight the last Mu-pire. Her technique was rough much like his used to be, before his mission. Her style was more brawler then artfully defined. She finally pulled out a stake, instead of repeating her first mistake she drove the stake through the Mu-pire's throat. The stake pierced the top of the creature's spine and went out through the other side. Sydney then proceeded to grab both sides of the stake and lifted up, pulling the Mu-pire's head off.

Syd looked up and into Spike's eyes, to Oz it seemed as though she was searching for something. Soon Spike gave a small smile and nodded his approval. Oz really wanted to know what was going on but then Drusilla's voice came from upstairs.

_Liam's Apartment. City, state, country, dimension? Unknown…_

Doc walked into Liam's living room with a jar in his hands. Liam was sitting on his couch reading the Bible, shaking his head as he read.

"You know they have it all wrong." Liam's voice penetrated the silence.

"Have what wrong, sir?"

Liam closed the book sharply.

"More things then you could imagine. Is that a present for me?" Liam said the last part as he nodded towards the jar.

"Um yes, it's the Key's ovaries . Um what did you need them for exactly?" Doc questioned. Liam got off of the couch and took the jar in his hand, he then opened the jar and took one out and bit into it. A few seconds later he spit it out the chunk of the ovary and began to laugh.

"Well certainly not for a gourmet meal!" Liam said while chuckling.

"Was this just to torture her, sir?"

"Yes and no. There's this spell that calls for the use of one ovary, with it you can make a woman pregnant. Even if the girl is infertile, demons use the spell to impregnate woman with their seed." Liam tuned and looked Doc directly in the eyes, his voice low and soft. "I want you to find a married couple, who for years have been searching and trying to get a baby. I want you to find people who are living in a bleak, sunless world and the only thing that can bring sun into it is a child from her womb. When you find these people when they except the offer, impregnate her with a Li'airen demon."

"Don't they burst out of the mothers stomach when their done…baking, sir??"

Liam gave an eerily cheery smile and said, "Yes, but at least she'll die knowing that the thing she wanted more then anything in her life just ripped her apart."

Doc returned his smile, all the while thinking, 'Oh God _help_ me.'

_Back at the Hyperion…_

"Well, hello, Princess." Drusilla's voice rang through the lobby. Everyone looked up to see Drusilla wearing a warm smile directed towards Sydney. "She's a Princess you know." She continues. "Her mother's a dark wicked Queen, and her father walks on worlds."

"Dru" Spike's voice interrupts Drusilla. "I need your help. Do you see Dawn at all? Are the stars telling you anything right now? Can you…can you ask the stars?" Spike's voice hesitantly asks. He's always wondered if she could see things of her own will.

Drusilla gave Spike a funny smile, "I don't see sunshine, silly. I'm a vampire" At this Spike's face fell. "Only a key, a green little key." Spike's eyes bulged a little, no one else reacted, nobody else got the reference. Spike instantly went by Drusilla's side.

"Dru, do you know where the little green key is?" Spike said in a soft voice. Drusilla only nodded.

"Can you lead us there, pet? Can you take us to the key?"

"Oh yes, we need to hurry. Morning cries won't be heard, no burrowing into that right spot that's most comfortable for the soft pink flesh. More bad things to come, it'd be so delightful if it wouldn't make mummy's little prince so sad." She looked around the room, at all the people in her presence, "Follow me." Her voice slightly commanding.

She began to walk down the steps and out the door, while the others following behind with their favorite weapons in hand. Conner carried an ax, while Spike carried a sword along with various concealed weapons ranging from handguns to stakes. Sydney carried a morning star in one hand and a dagger in the other. Oz carried a short sword.

_Outside an abandon looking warehouse…_

Spike and his crew plus Sydney stood out side of a run down warehouse. Spike looked over at Drusilla.

"Dru, are you sure this is it? Doesn't look like much. I mean at least our warehouse was clean and had windows."

Drusilla smiled a knowing smile, "Looks can deceive, like nasty daddy's with an Angel's face."

Spike nodded, "Right." He looked at the others, "'M not one for giving speeches, I just tell it how it is. Girl in their means a lot more to me then just her being Buffy's sister. So were gonna bring her back no matter what. What ever gets in your way, kill it, even it's a human. Were not playing bloody favorites, whatever's behind this thing, well they do bad things to little girls. So they get in the way, they die. We're demons, at least in one-way or another, but their monsters. You got a problem taking a human life? Go to church tomorrow, _tonight_, any means necessary. Understand?" The others hesitantly nod. "Good, lets go."

They all charge through the front door just to find an empty warehouse. The warehouse was empty, nothing but dust and old machines that didn't work anymore. Spike was about to rant and yell when all of sudden a door on the ground opened up and a mu-pire's head peeked out. It growled and jumped out of the ground, followed by a swarm of mu-pire's. The room was filled with mu-pire's out numbering the hero's three to one.

Spike took a step ahead of his group and grinned, "Let's dance." Spike and Dru vamped and Oz went into full transformation. Then the two groups charged each other. Oz was attacking with a feral rage; Spike and Sydney's eyes were filled with a manic glee as both of their natural thirsts for violence were being filled. Connor was like a machine, but oddly enough a machine filled with a sort of passion at doing what he's doing. Drusilla was the only one not taking on more then one at a time. She was playing with her opponents, slashing and cutting them with her razor sharp nails. She was faster then the mu-pire's too, dodging and zig zaging faster then their eyes allow.

Spike decapitated two of the mu-pire's instantly and dove into the hole in the ground. The underground of the warehouse was a far cry from the cobwebs and dust of the upstairs. Everything was sterile and clean like a hospital, but it reminded Spike more of the initiative. That only made him madder. The underground far surpassed the size of the top, filled with corridors leading to God knows what.

Now Spike's never been a great tracker, that's really more of Connor's thing, but Spike's made it a priority to know the smell of Summer's blood. At first it was because he wanted to kill Buffy so he memorized her scent and the way her blood smells. Soon he did it so he could protect her and bit, which isn't hard because their blood smells the same, just different scents.

'There it is' Spike thinks to himself as he picks up the smell of her blood. Spike raced down the hallway, knocking out scientist and decapitating mu-pire's when needed. When Spike finally got to the room he saw Dawn laying on a table unconscious, her shirt's been pulled up to reveal her stomach. There was a surgical cut sowed up underneath her bellybutton. Spike saw the same scientist we saw with Doc, cleaning his instruments. In a speed that defied sight, Spike whirled the scientist around and lifted him into the air by his throat.

"What did you do to her?" Spiked grounded out.

The scientist made some interesting noises and gasps that sounded like "Can't breath." "Can't Talk."

"Well, try harder."

"We..re..re…removed her ovaries." The scientist gasped out.

Spike ambers became darker then normal, almost black upon hearing these words. The doctor's seen lots of looks within someone's eyes, he's seen an angry glint, hunger for blood, glee for destruction, but never in his life has he looked into someone's eyes and seen his own death.

"Who is your boss? Who told you to do this?" Once upon a time, Spike would of just killed him and gotten it over with, but you spend a few years with Buffy and Angel, you learn the major player is usually never this easy to find. There's always someone behind the curtain.

"His name's Doc." He gasped out, "But he's working for someone else."

Spike squinted his eyes, "Gave me a bit more of an answer then I thought you would."

"Yeah…well you give the good guy information, and they let you go, right? Or put you in jail." The doctor said struggling with the words.

Spike nodded, "Right." Then snapped the doctor's neck with one hand.

Spike turned around to see Dawn still lying unconscious on the metal table. Spike went by her side and pulled down her shirt so it was covering her again. He brushed some of her hair out of her closed eyes. He closed his eyes briefly, he feels like he failed again, till the end of the world and he failed again. He shakes his head of those thoughts and lifts her into his arms.

"Alright, Nibblet lets go home."

_Sometime later at a bedroom in the Hyperion…_

Dawn's lying in a nice plush queen sized bed, stirring from a long sleep. When she opens her eyes she sees Sydney sitting next to her bed holding her hand. Dawn's eyes were glassy and filled with tears, with a shaky hand and a trembling voice she started to talk in soft whispers.

"It was real wasn't it? They did something to me. Something bad."

"Yes, Luv they did." Sydney replied in a soothing tone.

"How did you save me? There were a lot of those things."

"I had some help. Old friends of yours I believe."

"Hey Dawn." A familiar emotionless voice said from the doorway. Dawn turned in the direction of the doorway to see Oz. Dawn's eyes widened in surprise, she and Oz were never close like she and Tara were, but Oz was always nice to her. Or at least that's what her memories tell her.

"Hey Oz. So you saved me huh?"

Oz shook his head with a small smile on his face, "No, only helped out a bit with the fighting. I fight now, got control of the wolf even while I am the wolf. It's pretty cool."

"Sounds cool." 'This is nice.' Dawn thinks 'Normal conversations make the bad things go away, even if it's only temporarily.'

"Yeah, if you want to meet the guy that lead us into battle and carried you back here in his arms, look back to the doorway." Dawn did just that, and when she saw who was in the doorway she gasped. Because there stood Spike, looking just like he always did, just…just with older eyes. Dead Spike, you don't come back from ashes, but there he was.

" Hello, Luv." Spike said softly and a bit hesitantly, unsure how this would go. The last time they talked to each other, she threatened to set him on fire. The other's quietly exited the room, Dawn and Spike didn't even notice as their eyes stayed locked with each other's. Spike slowly made his way to the chair next to Dawn's bed, never breaking eye contact. When Spike sat down, Dawn finally asked the big question.

"How long?"

"A year." He said softly.

"_What?!_"

"Yeah well…"

"Why didn't you tell us? I missed you! I cried, I mourned I shed so many tears I thought I'd dry up!" She was verging hysterical; the loss of her ovaries was causing her hormones to act radically.

"I didn't know you wanted me around. I thought you hated me." He murmured quietly.

Dawn's eyes widened a bit, 'of course he thought I hated him, I never told him different, I never acted different.'

"You're right." She said softly, "I did hate you. Hated you for leaving, for not telling me, for what you did. I never told you that I stopped did I? Never told you that I forgave you. I thought I'd say it when the whole first mess was over, but it was too late and…" Dawn broke down into quiet sobs. Spike quickly gathered her into his arms.

Dawn clung to Spike as she wept, "I can't have babies, Spike. Before I even made the decision of having them they took away my choice." She wept into his shoulder. For the next few minutes, Spike whispered disconnected words in a soothing tone. It was the kind of tone where it doesn't matter what words are being spoken, it's the comfort the need of something familiar and calming to be there.

Clinging on to him, being comforted by his words, it feels like the summer when Buffy died, and he'd sneak in her room and make the nightmares go away, with words, with his presences it's self.

"Can we go back? Back to the way we were?" Dawn asked in a tiny child like voice.

Spike was silent for a little bit, not quite sure how to answer. "You can never go back, Nibblet. But…maybe we start over. A brand new beginning, yeah?"

Dawn smiled, "Yeah, a new beginning. Just promise to keep calling me Nibblet, ok?"

"Till the end of the world."

_A few hours later. Different room in the Hyperion…_

Sydney was sitting on the bed in her new room at the Hyperion. She made a decision for her and her watcher; this would be their new home. When she heard the reunion between Spike and Dawn, she knew she made the right choice. Right now she was cleaning her favorite knife, it had a moon and some stars engraved on the handle, and the blade it self was curvy like a snake when it's moving. Her father gave her the knife for her 12th birthday.

She heard the door to the room open and close quietly, but didn't turn she knew who it was. Spike walked halfway into the room and just stopped. Sydney turned around to face him.

"You died." She accused.

"Yeah." He said nodding while looking at the floor.

"You came back and didn't tell me." Her voice was filled with emotion.

"I tired, Princess. I really did. I called their house after I came back, all they told me was you left to go to a special school of some sort. Never wanted to give me the details, they never did like me."

Sydney nodded, "I know they did. I hated them you know that, they kept trying to brainwash me, tell me I was theirs. I wish I didn't have to go to them."

"I know, Princess, I know. The Angelus situation was too dangerous and Dru and me didn't want to lose you. I know the cards and phone calls weren't enough. I just…can we continue on? Start where we left off?" The nineteen-year-old slayer didn't have to think about it. She knew he was telling the truth, she knew her departure hurt him just as much as it hurt her. She also knew when he tried to come back and get her, but the wards _those people_ put up kept him away. She nodded furiously to his question and jumped off her bed and into Spike's waiting arms.

Spike kissed the top of her head and said, "We going to tell them?"

"Tomorrow."

Spike nodded, "Yeah, ok. You know I missed you, Syd."

Sydney nodded into Spike's shoulder, "I missed you too, Dad."

After a bit of silence, both of them soaking in the others presences, Spike pulled back and looked Sydney in the eye.

"You got a bloody tattoo!"

Sydney looked a bit nervous, "Oops?" she said with a shrug.

**TBC………**

**Ah this story is just filled with weird little twist and turns ain't it? Would you believe if I told these chapters and revelations and drama come spur of the moment and aren't planed in any shape or form? Because let me tell you, I knew how this story would begin, and I knew how it would end, but the middle is up in the air. I would to thank all of my reviewers you guys are great! I hope you like my character Sydney who is one of my originals, like the woman who said "my empire" in D VS H is also an original. Tell me what you think of them! The next chapter will be shorter and called "Sydney's Tale." Which will basically be her origin story.**

**Aeetos: I'm glad I inspire you to write your own fic. As for the history of the Order a Aurelius, well I'm going to give my own spin on it, since the t.v. show isn't sure it's self, who's to say mine isn't right? The "true" history of The Order Of Aurelius will be revealed in my Immortal trilogy of chapters.**

**Devilus: I don't know if of the characters in story are going to die, that is to be foreseen. But I do promise untimely deaths for characters within the Jossverse, popular ones too.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Please Review! **


	9. Sydney's Tale

**Notes : Sorry it's been so long since my last update, family stuff I'm sure you understand. Wirtten By WayWard Childe, Edited by Hieiko. **

**Chapter Six: Sydney's Tale. (All Present times are the morning after Chapter Five. All past times are well in the past.)**

**1910, Paris, France. **

_Alleyway_

A muffled scream could be heard, as a raven-haired young woman was slammed face first into a wall. A man with a long brown coat and sandy brown hair was pressed tight against her back, his hand clasped over her mouth, his mouth nuzzling her neck.

Her eyes widened in fear and a small whimper escaped her mouth when she felt two sharp objects puncture her throat. With tears in her eyes, she whimpered as two tunnels were borrowed deep into her jugular. She felt her blood being sucked out quickly; the rush and loss almost numbed her pain. Almost. Quicker then they were inserted, the teeth swiftly left her neck, she gasped at the pain of the extraction, which rivaled the bite in the first place. The hand slid from her mouth and down to her throat, gripping it lightly.

"Now, pet, it's no fun when they don't scream." His rough voice flowed seductively over her ears. She almost moaned when she heard it. Combined with the dizziness of blood loss, she wasn't sure if what was about to happen was the worst thing to happen, or the best. The hand gripped her throat roughly, and the British voice returned, harsher, more threatening. Right before he bit into her throat a second time, he yelled, "Now! Scream!"

She did.

**Present, L.A, California.**

_Hyperion Hotel, Bathroom_

"Bloody hell, Syd! Get that away from me!" Spike growled at Sydney as she held up the bottle of hair dye.

"Oh come on, it's time for a change anyways."

"Change! I've had this look for over twenty years."

Sydney sighed. "That's kind of my point."

"Look, princess, this hair is part of who I am and I'm not... now hey, don't do that!" Spike's defenses started to break down when Sydney put on Drusilla's pout combined with Dawn's pleading puppy eyes.

"Oh that's not fair, that's not fair at all." Spike rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation.

"Please." She asked, in a purposefully overly pleading voice.

Spike's eyes snapped open as the same voice from long ago echoed through his mind.

**1940, Bath**

_A Living room_

"Please. Please, Dad. Come play with me and mummy, we're having a tea party!" she said excitedly, but there was still no response from Spike.

Spike's hair was oil black and slicked back. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white work shirt with rolled up sleeves of and a black tie with red stripes, and was busy reading the list of potential slayers. A small smile was tugging on his lips as he continued to write down the names of the girls in the closest locations and pretend that his daughter was still invisible. A little game she decided to play earlier and was soon regretting.

Soon wafts of salt assaulted Spike's senses. Startled, Spike put down the papers and started looking around the room.

A little girl with sandy blond hair was hugging her knees and crying. "I don't want be invisible anymore."

Spike's heart broke as he heard the words and mentally kicked himself. "You stupid git! She's just a little girl! She probably doesn't even know your playing with her."

Spike quickly got out of his seat and gathered the girl into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby. Daddy's a bad rude man, but I can see you now. You're not invisible anymore."

The girl clung to him and berried her head into his shoulder. "Promise me I'm not invisible anymore?"

Spike chuckled. "Yeah I promise, Vic. Come on, no more tears, right?"

The little girl nodded into his shoulder.

"ow what was this about tea party?" He asked as he started walking towards the part of the house where Drusilla usually had her tea parties.

A smile started to tug on the little girl's lips. "Sucker." She thought.

_Drusilla's tearoom_

Spike entered Dru's tearoom and let his daughter down. She instantly ran over to Drusilla and the tea set. Sniffling as she approach her mother, the little girl was rubbing her eyes with one hand and clutching her dress with another.

Drusilla looked at her with sympathy. "Oh did my precious Victoria get her feelings hurt? Daddy must be punished."

Spike looked a little nervous at Drusilla's words, usually filled with an undercurrent of seduction, but now... "Damn, I new I shouldn't have bought that whip." Spike berated himself. Then he caught the mischievous smiles between his daughter and his mate. He groaned. "I've played right into their bloody hands!"

Spike shook his head ruefully and smirked. "God, I'm love's bitch."

Present. L.A., California Hyperion Hotel, Spike's Bathroom 

Sydney pushed her dad into the chair she placed in front of the sink.

Spike leaned back as Sydney turned the water on.

"Why are we doing this, princess? I don't want to do this!" Spike started to whine.

"Don't whine. It's unbecoming of a vampire. Besides, tonight's the night we tell the others, and I thought we could revamp your look. My look certainly has changed." Sydney said as she started to giggle.

Spike smiled fondly at her. "Still look like my princess to me. And, revamp my look? Was that vampire humor?"

"Yes."

"Didn't work out for you did it?"

Sydney shrugged. "Not really."

As Sydney started to wet Spike's hair, he shook his head in bewilderment. "I still can't believe you got a soddin' tattoo."

Sydney smirked. "Wait 'til I tell you what I got pierced."

Spike's eyes widened.

**1910, Paris, France.**

_Alleyway_

The young woman slumped down to the ground.

Spike stretched as the warm new blood circulated through his system; to him it was like having

the sun warm your skin from the inside. Spike was just relaxing, enjoying the warmth while he still had it when he heard, "William."

Spike's head jerked around in search of the faraway melodic voice. He looked curiously into the dark and asked, "Hello?"

"Come here, William." The voice said again. This time Spike definitely knew the voice was in his head.

"Bloody hell, I've been hanging around with Dru for too long. Must be going completely bonkers."

"William." The voice was a quiet whisper propelling him in a direction like a siren's call.

Spike followed the voice, going deeper and deeper into the depths of the shadowed alleyway. Fearlessly but cautiously he walked further and further until he came to the dead end of the blackened alley.

The corner of the dead end was the only area lit, and standing in the corner was a young pregnant woman with sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Spike's now amber eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He stopped and sniffed the air, "Witch."

The woman's hand was stroking her stomach lightly as she slowly looked up into Spike's eyes. "A father," she answered simply.

**Present, L.A., California.**

_Spike's bedroom_

"Bloody hell, Syd! I said if I can't see the piercing I don't want to know where it is!" Spike yelled as he ran his fingers through his newly colored hair. "How does it look?" he asked self-consciously.

Sydney smiled at her dad. "It looks great, Dad. Just trust me."

Spike looked at her incredulously. "Trust you, green-top?"

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

Spike's eyes widened. "It's green!"

"Oh yeah, well." Sydney started to look around, 'til she finally found a bottle of nail polish and faster than Spike could see, she chucked it at his head.

"Ow!" Spike exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. "What the bleedin' hell did you do that for?!"

Sydney pretended to think, "Didn't you tell me that if I couldn't come up with a good retort I should throw bottles of nail polish?"

"No," Spike growled.

"Huh? Silly me." Sydney said as she walked over to his closet to search for Spike's new wardrobe.

Spike started to mutter to himself, "Bloody disrespectful, kids today. No respect for parents anymore. Back in my day..."

**1910, Paris, France.**

_Alleyway _

"A father."

"Yeah well, that's your problem innit? Vampires don't play house with little girls in dresses; we eat little girls in dresses." Spike, who was full for the evening and just didn't feel like fighting a witch, turned and stalked off.

The young woman began to panic. "Please, William! I need your help!" She shouted as she struggled to keep up with him. When the young woman placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to stop, she soon found the back of Spike's hand colliding with her face.

She hit the wall and found herself sliding down, but before she hit the ground he was already pulling her back up.

"Look!" He growled, "First, name's Spike, not William. Second, I'm a vampire. I don't save damsels in distress so just bloody leave me alone, before I tear your bloody throat out!"

"Please, Help me! I was cursed."

"I don't care." Why aren't you ripping her throat out? Spike asked himself. Just move, you ponce! Kill her or leave or something. Come on you pillock! Move! Spike shouted in his mind.

"I was cursed by the Immortal." She started, speaking more softly. "I wouldn't fall under his spell; it doesn't work on witches. He tried to force himself on me. So I set him on fire. It didn't kill him but, you know."

Spike smiled a bit, "Bloody bastard finally got what he deserved."

"So..." She began again but then started gasping. Soon the young woman began to fade in and out of existence.

Spike's eyes widened. "What the hell is goin' on?!" There was a foreign note of panic in Spike's voice. Even he was unsure why he cared, but it seemed that the longer he stayed in contact with this woman, the closer William came to the surface.

"The curse." She gasped. "The curse... I can't have children; only give birth to myself. My soul won't find rest... just be reborn. To learn knowledge only time... can provide and forget that

knowledge... once I give birth, to my new flesh." She was struggling with her words.

"Promise me, William. I need a father... 'til the curse is broken. Be...my...father...promise." Soon she faded and left in the pile of her clothing was a crying newborn baby girl with raven hair and gray eyes.

Spike, unsure what to do, picked the little girl up and cradled her in his arms. He started playing with her belly button, lightly tickling her stomach, when out of nowhere her small hand wrapped around his finger. This small hand connected to his larger one... this small child trusted him. And as he looked at this child, this small bundle of life, Spike couldn't help but love her.

Slipping into an accent he hasn't used in thirty years, Spike said softly, "I promise."

**Present, L.A. California**

_Hallway leading to the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel_

Spike and Sydney were facing each other, leaning against opposite walls. Spike had his hands shoved down his pockets, looking nervous.

Looking anywhere but at her, Spike hesitantly started with, "Syd..."

Then he sighed. "I didn't want to bring it up at first, but we need to talk."

Sydney just stared at him, her eyes telling him to continue.

"You're a slayer now and you know I killed two of th-"

"I don't care." She quickly interrupted.

Spike looked at his daughter, surprised.

"I didn't care then, and I don't care now. You were a vampire, she was a slayer. It's what you do, and I'm never going to say I'm sorry for my father being alive." She said sternly. "I'm a slayer now and when I'm around you I have this little sensation that says, 'Hey Syd, there's a soddin vampire next to you.' But my soul says, 'That's ok; he's your father. And that's all that matters."

Tears started to form in his eyes. He'd known this girl for 94 years in all her different incarnations, each time his daughter, and each time she loved him unconditionally. These past six years being separated were six years too many for Spike and Sydney. Sydney walked to her father and gave him a watery smile before hugging him.

**November 2nd, 1985. Mexico City, Mexico. The Day of the Dead.**

_Hotel room..._

A young pregnant woman with blond hair and blue-green eyes was staring down at the festivities below. Absently rubbing her stomach, she smiled down at the crowd, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

The woman turned from the window to see Spike sitting on the bed. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and blue jeans with safety pins running up the sides. He had a streak of blue running through his white-gold hair. Spike patted the area of the bed in front of him and the young woman walked over to lie down on the very spot. As soon as she laid down, Spike started stroking her hair.

"Dad, I'm scared," she said quietly.

"I know, Emily. I know," Spike replied gently.

"She's going to be the one."

Spike looked down at his daughter.

Emily looked up into her father's eyes and smiled as she began to fade.

"She's going to break the curse. She's going to let us rest," she said, tears now flowing down her face. "She's going to set us free." She started wincing in pain. "I...love...you...dad."

"I love you too, Emily." He said with tears in his eyes as she disappeared. Now cradled in his arms was his fourth daughter. He looked upon her with joy and sadness, joy for the gift of life that's been graced in his presence once again, sadness for the loss of his third daughter.

Spike gave his new daughter a bittersweet smile. "Welcome to the world...Sydney."

**Present, L.A. California**

_Lobby of the Hyperion Hotel_

Dawn, Oz, and Connor are sitting on the sofa in the middle of the lobby, randomly flipping through channels and trying many attempts at small talk. None of them were really sure what to talk about, and the boys were too afraid to say something wrong around Dawn. Drusilla was sitting in a chair with her hands folded on her lap, looking expectantly towards the top of the stairs.

Dawn looked around the lobby, and then towards Connor and Oz. "Have you seen Sydney today?"

Before either could answer, a voice comes from up the stairs. "Right here, Watcher."

All of them looked up to see Sydney. Dawn smiled as her friend descended the stairs. Dawn got up to get away from Connor and Oz, not that she didn't like them, but right now she needed to be with a familiar presence.

"Hey Sydney. Have you seen Spike today?" Dawn asked worriedly. She hadn't seen him since their hug and cry session the previous night and she was beginning to wonder if their friendship could be mended.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact that's why I'm here. Spike and I have a big announcement to make," Syd stated.

Connor and Oz looked toward both girls, curious.

"Announcement?" Dawn asked. "About what?"

"Something very important, Bit." Spike's voice came from upstairs.

Instantly all heads in the lobby looked towards the top of the stairs. As soon as they laid eyes on Spike, a collective gasp came from Connor, Oz, and Dawn.

Spike was wearing his Doc Marten boots, and a pair of black leather pants with a polished chrome link chain as his belt. He was also wearing a royal blue silk T-shirt with sleeves that went down to the middle of his forearms. His fingernails, no longer painted black, but now painted snow white. Around his neck was a silver chain with a silver cross on it. In the middle of the cross was a black rune stone. The biggest shock of all was Spike's hair. No longer was it slicked back and white blond, but now in it's natural curly state and pure midnight black. His black hair made his unnaturally pale skin glow, making him look as though he was some fallen angel sent down from heaven.

Dawn's eyes were wide as saucers, and she suddenly remembered why she had a crush on him so many years ago. "Spike?" She asked.

"No it's the tooth fairy." He said sarcastically.

Dawn had a wounded look on her face, she was about to retort, when Sydney laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mind him, Watcher. He's a bit insecure. Doesn't know if you'd like his new look or not."

Spike suddenly looked more nervous then cocky. As Dawn eyed Spike, Drusilla wafted towards the side of the staircase.

"You look good enough to eat, Pet." Drusilla purred as she began to sway her hips sensually.

Spike's confidence came back and he quickly went into his old role. "Always did have a thing for leather, dove. Whips."

"Straps," she added as she scaled the outside of the steps. She was now level with Spike, her hands on the banister, her feet on the steps.

"Leather dresses." Spike went on as he placed his hands over Drusilla's, his face inching closer and closer to hers.

She giggled madly, "No, William, I liked the girls in the leather dresses."

"Oh that's right." Their gazes were locked as they played with the air around their mouths, teasing their audience with the possibility of a kiss. Soon they leaned their foreheads together and faced Dawn and Sydney.

Oz was amused, though he didn't show it. Connor just rolled his eyes at their antics. "They do this at least three times a week." He thought.

Sydney looked giddy and Dawn was simply hypnotized by their interaction. She'd never seen Spike be so sensual and sweet yet morbid at the same time.

"Are you two... back together?" Dawn asked.

Spike stepped away from Dru, his smirk set firmly in place. "No, bit, just reminiscing. Good ol' days and all that rot. Now how do I look?" He spread out his arms so she could get a good look.

"Good. Very good in fact, Buffy will probably dump Morty as soon as she sees you looking like that."

"Yeah." He said distractedly. "Didn't even think about her." He said in afterthought. "And who the hell is Morty?!"

"Morty's the Immortal." She said the Immortal's name with a disgusted look on her face. "And what do you mean you didn't think about Buffy?" She half demanded, half inquired.

"Didn't change my look for her, Bit. Didn't even want to change my look, but my daughter insisted"

"Oh." Dawn nodded her head slowly. "Wait... what? Daughter? Who? When? Where?"

Sydney spoke up before Spike could answer. "Me!" She said. "I'm Spike's daughter. Surprise!" She added with super cheeriness.

Spike grabbed Drusilla and lifted her over the banister by her hips. They both went over to Sydney. Spike slung his arm over Syd's shoulder, while Dru snaked her arm around Spike's waist and rested her chin on the arm Spike slung over Syd's shoulder.

With a fatherly smile Spike said, "Nibblet, I'd like you to meet Miss Sydney Anne Bradley."

Dawn fainted.

Spike sighed, "Well that was expected." Spike then looked up, "Come 'ere, Connor and meet your cousin."

_30 minutes later..._

Dawn woke to the noise of sparring. Connor and Sydney were sparring, and Dawn was angry with herself now since she never noticed it before. Sydney moved just like Spike. And Connor? Well he moved like Angel and Spike, and currently had the upper hand over Sydney. Soon Connor brought Sydney to the ground.

"You're good." Sydney panted.

Connor grinned "So are you."

"Who taught you?" Sydney inquired.

"I was raised in a hell dimension; fighting becomes like breathing in one of those. So I guess I'm self-trained, but I got this good after training with Uncle."

Sydney looked over to her father, "Maybe we'll get some training time in? Did you ever train the others?" She asked.

Spike shook his head, "No, the others weren't slayers. Erin was a seer, Victoria was telekinetic, and Emily was an empath. You're the first one that's ever wanted to train, ever needed to, as far as I'm concerned."

Dawn was confused and soon echoed the thoughts of both Oz and Connor.

"Who're Erin, Emily, and Victoria?"

"All right kids, now take a seat cause Uncle Spike's about to weave a tale, involving a dashing young vampire, a homeless witch, and the Immortal."

Spike went on and told them about that night in Paris; when he met a young witch pregnant with her own soul, her own reincarnation. It was a curse placed on her because she wouldn't love the Immortal. Ever since then, the young girl was raised by Spike, and when she reached the age of

twenty-five she would become pregnant, give birth to herself and he'd raise her again. Each time he gave her a new name, raised her in new cities. Every time she gave birth to herself she would have a different eye color and a different hair color.

"So you raised her before you had a soul?" Dawn asked.

"Does it really surprise you, bit?" Spike shot back.

Dawn pondered the notion of a soulless Spike taking care of a little girl; she then began to smile, remembering Spike taking care of her. "No, it really doesn't. So why did Sydney have to go to a foster home?"

Spike sighed. "Well that's an easy story. When Angelus lost his soul, it wasn't hard to see the difference in him. He was still a right bastard; that much didn't change. But after a hundred years of being trapped behind the soul, he wasn't all there. You know what I mean? The two things Angelus came close to loving was Dru and Darla and the things he did to them are not stories I want you to hear. Needless to say, pet, we needed to make sure Sydney was safe. So we sent her to the Wagners, they're like foster parents for special children."

Dawn nodded, "Demon children?"

Spike nodded back, "And Elves, Dwarfs, Pixies, supernatural children in general. Thing is, the Wagners didn't like me because I was a vampire. Put up wards so I couldn't get near them and from what my Syd told me, they tried to brainwash her into believing I didn't love her or some nonsense." He shook his head, and a muttered "Wankers." could be heard coming from Sydney.

Dawn nodded and took everything in. "Spike, I need to talk to you in private, ok?"

Spike just nodded and rose from his seat. "We'll use Peaches old office." He walked towards the office with Dawn following quickly behind.

Once they got into the office, Spike closed the door and lowered the blinds. A few seconds later a very loud and very shrill "I can't believe you never told me you had a DAUGHTER!" was heard.

Everyone in the lobby winced. This was not a good time to have supernatural hearing, and unfortunately, they all did.

"Jesus!" Connor yelled as he covered his ears with his hands.

"My poor ears!" Sydney exclaimed as she mimicked Connor's actions.

Oz's face contorted in pain. "He's standing right next to her!" he said worriedly.

Another shrill "We were like brother and sister! I told you all of my secrets!" was heard, and the lobby's occupants ran to the back of the room, pressing themselves against the elevators in an attempt to get farther away.

A muffled "I know, bit, but you got to understand-"

He was cut off by a "NO! NO! NO! You got to understand..."

"Oh God it still hurts even from over here!" Sydney groaned.

Soon the screaming stopped and a muffled "You're a daddy!" could be heard. "That's so cool. And I'm her Watcher! Oh, and why does Connor fight like Angel?"

Through the doorway Spike could be heard saying, "He's Angel's son."

An audible thud was heard, followed by a "Bloody 'ell, she keeps fainting."

Spike came out of the door with a passed out Dawn in his arms; he walked over to the couch and put her back on her previous resting place.

Sydney ran up to Spike. "Daddy are you ok?" She asked, worried because he was so close to the shrill scream of Dawn.

"What?" Spike asked as he turned to face his daughter.

"I said, are you ok?"

Spike looked at her curiously, "Am I gay? What?! Bloody 'ell no! I mean that one time me and Angel..."

Sydney looked horrified. "NO! No! I said, ARE YOU OK?" She said as loudly as possible.

Spike looked astonished, "Bloody 'ell, Syd! How did you know we did it on hay!"

Sydney covered her ears and sang "LA LA LA... I'm not listening!" as she ran upstairs.

Spike chuckled as he pulled out his "Dawn's about to yell" emergency earplugs that he had bought the night before. "Well, that was too easy."

Connor came up to Spike looking relieved. "So you and my Dad, never..." He let the sentence hang, wanting Spike to complete it.

"Oh no, we did, just one time, mind you." He said almost absently.

Connor mimicked Sydney's actions and song as he too ran up the stairs.

Spike grinned like a madman. "Well that was more bloody fun than killing a Chaos demon."

**TBC...**

**BAKAMAN: It's not a Spike/Dawn pairing, well not romantically. If I made it seem that way, I didn't mean to. In the next few chapters they'll be close and Spike may even sleep in the same bed with her, holding her, but none of it will sexual. It's just comfort after the traumatic experience. Not that I mind Spike/Dawn, just not this story. And yes eventually they will confront Buffy and the whole Scooby gang and now she won't only freak out about Connor, she'll now freak out about Sydney. It's a double freak out and if I feel like it their might be a Slayer Vs Slayer that's the daughter of the Vampire known as the slayer of slayers Cat fight. I hope this chapter answered the whole Spike killed two Slayers question.**

**I think chapter it's self, answers all the Sydney questions.**

**The Next chapter will come out much sooner then this one did I promise!**


	10. One night Pt 1

**Title: The Next Mission**

**A/n: Readers rock but Reviewers Rule! Part one of a three part mini story within my story. Thanks to Squirl for reading this and helping me with my errors.**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except for DJ and Jack, who belong to me.**

**Chapter seven: One night Pt. 1 (set a day after Chapter Six.)**

_Dungeon..._

Spike and Connor are in the middle of the dungeon room with their hands chained to the ceiling. Various cuts and bruises cover their bodies.

Spike's head snapped back as another furious punch was landed on his nose.

"Bloody hell! Always the nose." He shouted as he instinctively went to put a hand over his nose, only to remember that their chained to the ceiling.

The mu-pire reeled back, and was about to bash Spike in the face once again when a voice stopped him.

"Halt!" Said a voice with a French accent. The mu-pire stopped in mid punch and lowered his hand.

"The master wants them alive for now, back to the pit." The voice commanded again, and the Mupire robotically left the room. A man with long brown hair, glasses and a white lab coat walked into the light. His critical eye roamed over Spike, never giving Connor a glance.

"So you're the one who killed Sim's?" The man asked.

"Who?" Spike replied puzzled.

"He removed your friend's ovaries. I believe a miss Summers was it?"

"Wanker shouldn't be touching little girls like that." Spike growled menacingly.

"I believe you use to touch little girls, Spike, younger then her in fact."

Spike's eyes darkened with emotion. "Never touched them like that. Never took anything away."

"You took their life." He pointed out.

"Better a life then the means to create one." Spike growled back.

"You talk so civil now, Spike. "The means to create one" What no insults? No vulgar display of manliness, false bravado, and lower class vocabulary that you had to teach yourself so you could shed the shame of being weak?" He asked in a curiously yet mocking tone.

Spike gave a disarming smile, "Well you soddin pillock how about I rip out your spine and beat you in the face?" Spike asked cheerily.

The man smiled back, "It's going to be fun testing a vampire's limitations. Especially Gods chosen warrior." He said mockingly. "Interesting choice for a champion, think your up for you're the job? Or are you going to fail like you always do, so close to succeeding and always falling short. Couldn't save the girl, now the whole world rests in your hands. But no pressure." The man in the lab coat said with a casual grin. The man left the two warriors without glance back, an amused grin on his face.

Spike's eye bored into the man's back as he exited. Upon seeing the door closed Spike growled.

"I'm going to eat him, just on principle I'm going to eat him." Spike growled.

When Spike didn't hear Connor reply he looked over to seen the young teen scowling at him.

"What?" Spike asked confused.

"Let's go to the lab you say, we don't need Oz or Sydney, we'll be fine. Yeah you know what we're chain to the ceiling. This is NOT fine."

"We couldn't ask the girls to help us, their taking Dawn out to that magic show to have fun. And Oz is playing with his new band. Besides I got this under control." Spike said dismissively.

"Really?" Connor asked mockingly.

Spike used the chain to pull himself up till he finally rested his feet on ceiling. With a few good tugs he ripped the chain out of the ceiling and fell not to graciously to the floor. Spike jumped up from the floor and cracked his neck before looking at Connor.

"Yeah, really."

"Huh? Seemed a little easy." Connor said a little stumped at he gazed at the hole in the ceiling.

Spike went over to Connor to help him with his chains. "Weak foundation." He told him as he tugged on the chains. Spike then stopped and thought about it. "Or a trap." Spike said thoughtfully as he and Connor pulled the chains out of the ceiling with ease.

"Trap." They said in unison.

_Alleyway…_

The man with the French accent rushed out of the shadows of the alleyway, a faint but audible slam of a metal door comes from behind him as he rushes to his car. He quickly opens his door and jumps with a sigh of relief. He wipes the sweat off his brow and takes off his glasses. He looks up into t rearview mirror and sees his exact double gagged and bound. The man untucked a necklace that was hidden beneath his shirt and ripped it off. As soon as he ripped it off his facial features, height, weight, and hair began to change. His hair and height started to become shorter and his eyes went from brown to a light blue. After the transformation was done it was reveled that he was actually Andrew.

Andrew laid his head on the seat and sighed, "Jesus, I almost pissed my pants." he said out loud.

He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few rings someone picked up on the other line.

"Yeah I got the champion in the right cell. Easy to break out of, even left the door unlocked."

_Dungeon…_

Spike and Connor took a tackling stance as they faced the door.

"Ok." Spike began. "On the count of three. 1. 2. 3." And then they both charged at the door and hit it full force. They both bounced off the door and stumbled back a few paces.

They both stood there a few moments looking confused.

Connor turned to Spike, "Was that the most horrible feeling you've ever felt in your shoulder?"

Spike just nodded then grimaced and grabbed his shoulder as he fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell that hurt." He growled as he fell to the floor, soon followed by Connor gripping his own shoulder.

_Car, Alleyway…_

"Right, I'm sure everything will be fine. They'll find the empath and get him out I'm sure of it. Tonight, this place will burn. What I need to know is, what should I do with him?" Andrew asked as he flicked his head in the direction of the scientist, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't be seen.

Andrew nodded as he was given his command, "Right, I understand. Good – Oh yeah I did see the trailer for Sin city. Looks so cool with the cell shading and going in and out of black and white. Looks like it might actually be a good comic movie. Yeah I'm going to take Joseph to it. We're doing well; he took me to his parent's house last week. They freaked a little, it was the first time he told them he was-" Andrew cut himself off as he noticed the gagged scientist in the back looking at him incredulously. "Can we talk about this later? Thanks. Goodbye, Boss." And with that he clicked off the cell phone.

Andrew exited the car and walked around to the back left sack seat door and opened it.

"Get out." Andrews voice was small yet firm. Man got out of the car and pulled by Andrew to the shadows of the Alleyway.

"Get on your knees." Andrew commanded once again. The man complied. Andrew pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the man's head. The man's eyes widened in surprise and betrayal.

"Don't look at me like that. I know I said I wouldn't hurt you, but I lied. So deal with it. Your know I use to see things so differently…" Andrew began. "See the world in black and white, fairy tales of redemption and pixilated drawings of almost perfect people saving the world while keeping the moral high road. I know better now." He said a bit sadly. "You're on the wrong side and this is what you get." Andrew finished his little tale by pulling the trigger.

_Dungeon…_

We find Spike and Connor tired, sweaty, and sore from what seems to be minutes of senseless beating on the door.

"We could try opening it." Connor finally suggested into the silence.

Spike's brows scrunched as he thought about it. "You don't think…" He left the question hanging.

"Why not? Beating it's not working." Connor said with a shrug and got up. Connor walked over to the door and put his hand on the lever. He looked over to Spike, who just gave him a silent go ahead, He turned back and muttered "What the hell." Then he turned the lever. The door popped open.

Spike stared in all at the door opening, "Soddin buggering hell, our life is just a giant T.V Show isn't?" Spike whispered in awe.

Connor gave a curt nod and just said "Yeah. Lets go."

Spike got up and lead Connor out of the room. They stalked down the halls with a fierce and determined look in their eyes. That night they weren't Spike and Connor, they where William the Bloody and The Destroyer, sons of Angelus, and they were out for blood. If this organization thought that harming their family would lose them one scientist and some of freak vampire mutations, then they thought wrong. They stalked down the halls passing by empty cell room after empty cell room, hoping to find the right corner that will to the main lab. When suddenly Spike heard cursing.

"Hold up!" Spike said and raised his hand to stop Connor. "Hear that?"

A muffled "Shit" and "Get these the hell off me." Was heard from of the cells.

"Yeah." Connor replied. He then pointed to the cell down the hall and to the right. "It's coming from there."

They cautiously walked over to the cell and peered in. What they saw was the back of a young man, barley 18 with dark brown hair and a large frame tugging on weakening chains, which were restraining from the side of the wall near a cot. He had tattered clothing and both Connor and Spike could smell the blood from where his wrist had been rubbed raw. He's been pulling on these chains trying to escape for hours, possibly days.

"You two going to help or are you going to keep gawking at my back?" The young man asked a bit gruffly. His voice laced with a faint southern drawl. "It's not like I have your strength, vampire or you what ever the fuck you are. And frankly I don't want to bleed to death." The young man turned to face them, a shadow covering his eyes. "I have some scientists to kill." His voice trembling with anger.

Spike turned to Connor, "Well I like him."

Connor nodded his head. "Good mission statement." He agreed. Connor turned back to face the young man. "How do we get you out of here? There aren't keys laying around."

The 18-year-old prisoner didn't reply immediately instead he was looking over the door.

"There's a pin in the door, top right corner. Hit it from a 30 degree angle." His voice commanded. Spike hit the mark perfectly and the door fell forward enough where Spike and Connor could pull it down the rest of the way. They walked into the room and pulled the chains off the prisoner who muttered a "thanks" in reply. The young man started to walk out of the cell when Spike asked.

"How did you know about the pin?"

"It's what I do, I see. Which is kind of Ironic when you think about it." The young man said has he raised his gaze towards Spike and Connor, showing his scarred and blind eyes.

Both Spike and Connor sucked in their breath at the site of his eyes.

"I was born this way." He answered their silent question. "As for how I knew about the pin? I see auras…well I see something beyond an aura, kind of hard to explain. Everything is black for me ok? Or what I would assume is black, and in the darkness I see colors in the shape of people. It's how I'm looking at you right now as if I know where you standing, because I do, but if theirs a chair behind and I walked backwards? Well shit I'm going to fall down, I can't see a chair. I saw the pin because you two where close to it and the colors…shined on it."

"But that doesn't explain how you saw the weakness of the pin and what it would do to the door." Connor couldn't help but point out.

The young man smile, " I told you, I see more then auras. I just have to see it to see it, know what I mean?"

"I guess."

Spike turned towards Connor slightly, "Well it kind of makes sense."

"Really?" The young man asked. "Because I'm still trying to figure it out. Names Daniel by the way, but people call me DJ." DJ said while extending his hand. He briefly shook Spike's hand and got a nod from Connor.

"I'm Spike and this is my nephew Connor." Spike introduced himself and Connor.

"Never knew a vampire with a nephew before, but then again I never knew a vampire who's demon merged with his human soul, so I guess you see new things all the time."

"Yeah guess so. Look we'll handle this and you can come back home with us." Spike said.

"Yeah? No. I may go home with you, because frankly I don't have a place. But waiting here? Screw that. I'm going with you." DJ said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked tentatively.

"Absolutely man I'm better then DareDevil." And with that Daniel turned around and walked straight into a wall.

_20 minutes later…_

Spike and Connor rushed into the man lab and started attacking the scientists, mostly knocking them out as they destroyed equipment. Smashing beakers and turning the Bunsen burners on high. Their plan? Blow the lab up.

Up in a control room looking over the main lab… 

A large well built man with gray hair and a stony face watches over the carnage of lab.

"Doc will not be pleased." He muttered to himself, his accent is also a faint southern drawl much like DJ's.

"Well Uncle, I think Doc's the least your problems." DJ growled from behind him.

The man turned around shocked to see his nephew out of the cage.

"You got out." He said simply.

"Way to state the obvious, Jack!" DJ seethed and he walked further into the room, a katana sword in his hand.

"You found your fathers sword I see." Jack stated again as he inched closer to his sword in the corner of the room.

"Just grab it, Jack. I'm not going to attack you without a weapon. I'm not you after all." He said with a sneer.

Jack went over this Sword and picked it up. "You'd really fight me to the death? We're the last of our kind."

"No, Jack, we're not. I can feel them, you can feel them too, so don't lie to me." He yelled. "You sold out our family out! You killed Dad! Mom! Even Tori! And what did you do with me? You locked me up and made me an experiment! Because I can do more than you can, and it scares you. You took away my eyes because I can see what no on else can, and when I could still see you locked me away for it! You hear that?" Daniel yelled and nodded his head toward the window, explosions and screaming can be heard from the lab.

"That's your downfall." Was the last thing Daniel said before striking at his Uncle. Their blades clashed in perfect symmetry, both sensing the next opponents move. Jack strikes low and Daniel blocks then responds with a round house kick which Jack ducks and returns with a flip kick, Daniel quickly moves back and avoids it. It's natural to their people, able to the sense the coming attack before it happens, making them nearly undefeatable even against any opponent.

Jack and Daniels moves are graceful as their blades swing and they dance away from their opponent's attacks. Daniel stumbles and falls to the ground; his uncle raises his blade above his head and goes for the kill, only to have DJ roll out of the way in the nick of time. DJ jumps up and swings his blade as hard as he can towards his Uncle, his uncle returning is just as viciously till finally their swords met.

Jacks blade shatters on impact.

Jack drops to his knees and begins to sob and beg.

"Oh god, oh god I'm sorry. They made me do it! You have to believe me!" Jack pleaded.

DJ looked down towards his pleading Uncle, a grim look on his face.

"Uncle. I can see you." Was all DJ said before moving faster then his uncle could see and chopping off his head.

_10 minutes later…outside the abandoned warehouse…_

Spike, Connor and DJ all stood and watched the fire consume the underground lab. Well DJ didn't watch the fire as much as he felt the heat.

"So what are you going to do?" Spike finally asked the teen.

"Offer still open to crash at your place?" DJ asked back.

"I live at a hotel, kid. Got plenty of room, and I wouldn't mind the extra pair of hands."

DJ nodded, "Then I'm going home with you then."

**TBC….**

**I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I've written. I had some really bad writers block, but it's gone now!**


	11. One night Pt 2

**Title: The Next Mission**

**A/N: Readers rock but Reviewers Rule! Part two in my one night trilogy.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters that you know belong to Joss Whedon such as Oz, Spike, Connor, ect. ect. The Rest like DJ, Sydney and such belong to me.**

**Chapter Eight: One Night Pt. 2 (Takes place two hours before chapter seven.)**

_Hyperion Lobby 7:00…_

Oz watched Dawn and Spike argue about the name of the group with an amused glint in his eyes.

"What's wrong with the Justice league of Spike?" Spike asked from his chair, a plush black leather recliner.

"Because it's dork-y." Dawn retorted.

"Why not the Justice League of Connor?" Connor interjected as he walked into the room.

Spike, Dawn, and Oz all turned to him, each with an identical raised eyebrow all peering at him questionably.

Connor ducked his head and mumbled an apology.

Drusilla looked up from her tea set and suggested.

"Why not 'Falling ashes bleeding over all the nasty lambs.'" She finished with a bit of a sway.

Spike's eyebrows raised in astonishment, "Uh…Dru…baby that's great an all, but it's just a bit long."

Drusilla pouted for a moment and looked sullen before instantly brightening, "How about Spike's Super friends?" She asked again.

Spike gave her a big grin before turning back to Dawn, "See that's a good name for the group!"

Dawn nodded reluctantly, "Yeah ok it's better, but I'm still not sure. Why can't we be called like the Scoobies LA or something?"

Spike scoffed, "And you said the Justice League of Spike was dork-y. They named themselves after a cartoon dog. Well I'm not bleedin having it, bit."

"What about the Lost boys?" Oz quietly added.

Spike looked over to Oz and then looked down, "Bugger, that one's good too. Oh sod this we'll figure out the bleedin name later." Spike looked up and around the lobby. Connor was cleaning weapons, Drusilla was having a tea party with a reluctant Oz, Dawn was sitting on the couch facing Spike, and Sydney was coming down the stairs.

"So, what's everyone doing to night?" Spike asked casually.

_Across town, restaurant…_

Doc and a man with long brown hair and a pair of glasses were sitting across from each other, quietly eating their meals. Doc put down his fork gently and picked up his napkin to wipe away any remaining food.

"How are operations, Francis?" Doc quietly asked as he put down his napkin.

"Operations are going smoothly…" Francis French accent wafted through the air. "Despite the minor set back the Champion caused and the loss of Sim's."

Doc nodded his head, "Good, good, and the boy?"

"The empath? He was brought in today, negotiations are finally settled with Mr. Ambers." The Frenchman calmly replied.

"He's much more then an empath, Francis. He's special; his people are the MaRah Akei. I saw a MaRah Akei kill a slayer once in hand to hand combat. He was a hitman hired by a demon underboss for the Darreleis, the demon mafia. Do you know how he did that?" Doc asked.

Francis only shook his head no.

"The MaRah Akei can sense and feel premeditative and instinctual movement. Do you know what that means, Francis? They know your fighting style and technique seconds before they meet you; they know if you drop your shoulder, how high you kick and if you punch properly among other things. Now this doesn't make them undefeatable, but it makes them great warriors. Great enough that even without enhanced strength they could beat any demon, slayer, or super being in their way. But this kid is a prophesized one, Francis. He can see so much more then the others. That's why I need you to study him, we need to know his range of abilities and we need to keep him locked up. He is not to fulfill his destiny."

"And what is the Subjects destiny?" Francis said, already looking at the young MaRah Akei as a test subject and no longer a person. Something Liam really liked about him, but it unnerved Doc to know end.

Doc pulled off his glasses and began to wipe them. "We-well it's prophesized that he will save "The daughter of a thousand lives." We haven't exactly figure out who this daughter is, but her existence will lead to a possible downfall of Liam and….him. Which is why we must keep him under lock and key. Is that understood?"

"Why not just kill him?" Francis mused. "I could dissect him afterwards. Prophecy no longer fulfilled."

"Yes, we could. Except Liam wants him alive, he could be very valuable alive. As long as we keep him under lock and key, every thing will work out for us."

"Anything else?" The Frenchman asked.

"Yes, please kill Jack. He's no longer needed."

_Back at the Hyperion…_

Sydney smiled at her father, "Me and Dawn are taking Mom to a magic show."

Spike nodded, understanding that it was more like Sydney trying to help Dawn feel normal again, the fact that Dru liked magic was just a bonus.

Spike turned to look at Oz. "And you? What's on your plate tonight, Wolf boy."

"New band wants me to play with them tonight. All of them are werewolves, they call themselves The Fullmoons. I'm practicing with them tonight in front of their manager and a few friends at club."

Spike nodded, "Sounds fun."

"What are you two doing tonight?" Dawn asked.

A quick glance between Connor and Spike didn't go unnoticed by the girls and Oz.

"Patrolling." They said in unison.

Drusilla rose quickly and dramatically from her chair and clapped her hands together. "Murder, fire, and screaming! So much fun to be had!"

_Across town, Outside of the Restaurant…_

Francis was walking out of the restaurant; he stopped and took in a big breath of fresh air. He slowly walked to his car, deliberately taking in the unusually quiet atmosphere. Just because he worked for the devil and experimented on people doesn't mean Francis doesn't like to take the time and enjoy life. Francis finally arrived at his car, but before entering and he looked up, and for the first time in a while, he wished he could see the stars.

"Francis Sape?" A voice called behind him.

Francis turned around, but before he could register a face he found a cattle prod jammed in his side. The last thing Francis could remember before going unconscious was how pretty the stars were.

Andrew stood above him with the cattle prod in his hand. A grim look of determination plastered on his shadowed face.

"And now, the adventure begins." He said quietly.

_30 minutes later, the screaming eagle club..._

Oz walked into the screaming eagle with his guitar case in hand. He observed the smoky club with what appeared to be mild interest. But on the inside he's jumping with joy, it's first time he's played with a band since the Dingoes.

He then spotted Katie, the blond bubbly bassist and lead singer for The Fullmoons. She came bouncing up to Oz.

"Hi Oz!" She said quickly before giving him a hug. She released him almost as fast as she embraced him. "I'm so glad you decided to come! We've been dieing to have a new guitarist."

Oz gave the girl a genuine smile; she seemed so much like Willow, but less shy.

"Well come on! Meet the rest of the guys." She said and started bouncing ahead of him.

Oz shook his head with amusement and followed her to the group of people.

He finally reached the group of people and Katie began her introductions.

"This" She pointed to a young man with strawberry blonde hair and casual clothing. "That's Derek, he's my brother and the drummer. That's" She pointed to a woman about 35, she had long white hair with black tips and silver eyes. "Shirley, she's our manager and older sister. And that's" She finally pointed to a slightly heavy set man behind the bar, who at the time was cleaning shot glasses. "That's John, Shirley boyfriend. He owns the place."

Oz nodded to every and gave them a quiet "hey".

"Ready to play?" Katie asked with a beaming smile.

Oz couldn't help but return it. "Sure."

_25 minutes of practicing later…_

Oz laid his guitar down, a satisfied feeling warming his soul. Too long has his life been traveling, and trying to find himself. He realized that when Spike found him and brought him into his world, that fighting the bad guys, saving the lost souls, he missed it. He thought once it was something he did to help Willow, to make sure he stayed apart of her life. But every since that girl in aspen, Oz has been feeling a new joy from his work. A purpose has found him, now with a new band he feels closer to being complete then he has in a long time.

"Ok guys! Lets take a small break and then we'll get back to practicing." She turned and looked at Oz. "You did great! You're a shoe in." She said as she walked towards him. She looked like she was going to say more, but then the front door of the club busted open. Two big bulky men wearing matching suits and sunglasses came in, with a smaller man following behind. The man had long black hair tied into a ponytail, and an aura of power surrounding him.

Oz took a big whiff and smelled it instantly. They were also werewolves.

_Warehouse, across town…_

The first thing Francis Sape noticed when he opened his eyes were that his vision was very blurry. The second thing he noticed was that he was bound and gagged.

Francis felt cold metal wiring that he knew to be his glasses slide across his temples. As soon as his vision cleared he looked up to see his own face looking at him.

"It's really an interesting spell. Just a drab of your blood on this pendent, I look just like you. A glamour that can't be detected. Now tell me what I need to know, and I won't kill you." He said calmly and slightly cheerful.

Francis was still to stunned to respond, confused on how he was on the top of the world not but a second ago, now he's bound and gagged.

Andrew pulls out and gun and points it at Francis's head. The gun wobbled a bit as Andrew's hand shook, but he keep his gaze steady.

"Will you tell me what I want to know? Or will you die? If you tell me, then by the end of this night, I'll let you go. No harm no foul." He cocked the gun. "Will you tell me what I need to know?"

Francis nodded calmly a nervous and scared glint in his eyes.

Andrew in Francis form gave a sigh. "Good, now lets start with the access codes…"

_Back at the screaming eagle…_

Oz watched the newcomer warily, as he swaggered into the club.

The man had a smug arrogance in his step as if he was better then every one in the room.

The man looked at Katie and gave her a smile, a smile that one would assume to be pleasant but there was darkness behind, viciousness swarming his eyes.

"Hello, Katie." He pronounced his words perfectly with no hint of an accent, as if he forced himself to leave one behind.

Oz saw Katie flinch when the man said her name, Oz instantly knew. He wasn't a good man and they were afraid to fight back.

"Mideon why don't you just leave!" Shirley barked furiously. "Just leave us alone!"

Mideon turned to her sharply. "You dare speak to me that way, Shirley? Do know what I can do to you?" His voice menacing, his glare wild. "Maybe I should show you." He nodded his head towards and Shirley and Mideon's two bodyguards went strait for Shirley. John was scrambling to get over the bar and to his girlfriend in time, but it was too late. The guards were in front of her already halfway through the transformation about to strike. When Oz blind sided them and tackled them down to the ground.

Oz was half way through his transformation, his purple hair now jet-black along with his eyes. His face took on more wolf like features and his fingers seemed more like claws. One of the guards got up but only received a swift kick to the inside of his knee and a well placed spinning backhand forced sent him down once again.

"Who the hell are you to defy me!" Mideon raged at Oz.

Oz was puzzled at Mideon's choice of words. 'Defy him? I don't even know him.' Oz thought. Before Oz could retort, Mideon was leaping at him. Oz ducked and rolled under Mideon's leaping form. Oz jumped up and slammed his fist into the back of Mideon's head, as Mideon's dove forward but Oz grabbed his ponytail and pulled it back. With Mideon's neck exposed Oz's instinct took over and he drove his claws into Mideon's throat.

The guards finally got up and one was about to help their leader when the other grabbed his arm. The first guard just looked back at his peer.

"It's the law. We don't interfere." The guard said gruffly.

The other guard just nodded his head and watched the fight.

Mideon finally escaped Oz's grasp and tried to retaliate with a punch, but after months of training with Spike, Oz was quicker and blocked the punch. Oz returned the attempted punch with a quick kick to Mideon's abdomen and then an undercut, knocking Mideon back about five feet.

As Mideon laid on the ground he began to reassess his situation. If he was going to win, he'd have to do it from a distance.

Oz turned to Shirley who now had her boyfriend wrapping around her. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, Oz. But I don't think you understand what you've done."

"What do you mean?" Oz asked, his faced taking on a puzzled look.

Before Shirley could reply Oz heard Katie yell "Oz look out!" Followed by the cocking of a gun. Before any one knew what was happening Oz turned around quickly and flung something out of his hand.

Mideon had a look of utter shock as he held a trembling gun towards Oz. The gun dropped out of his hand and he brought the hand to his chest, where a dagger made out of silver was lodged into his heart.

Katie looked at Oz with wide eyes. "Oz do you realized what you've done?"

Oz looked up to Katie. "Apparently not."

Katie looked back down at the still form of Mideon. "You've just killed Mideon. He's the L.A. King. King and leader of all the werewolves."

The Two guards and growled deep in their throats to the get the rooms attention and they then bowed and lowered themselves onto one knee. "And by the law, he who kills the King will be the King."

Oz's eyes widened at the guards statement.

"Oh shit."

**TBC….**

**Jenny Girl: Happy Birthday!**

**Jax: Glad that you still enjoy the story.**

**Hieiko: Always knew you were a smart bird. No Secrets just this once. DJ is going to hook up with Sydney.**

**Squirly: Thank you for words and so much more.**

**Night Essence: I'm glad you like the story. And thanks for the suggestions on the names. As you see I'm using them and crediting you.**


End file.
